Deserving and Wanting
by Naturegal13
Summary: HPDM SLASH! Harry Potter has an abusive boyfriend and has convinced himself that he deserves everything that he gets. What happens when Draco Malfoy just so happens to walk in on one of the lovers' quarrels? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: The Wizard's Palace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this FanFiction, save for Eric Baldwin who is purely from my imagination and names that are the same, real or fiction, are purely coincidental. The other characters belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and I had no part in her works. This is purely for fun and not for profit. I would only sell my own works where everything was from my own messed up imagination.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **SLASH (guy+guy sex), ignored epilogue and major character bashing. If anyone thinks of other warnings, please notify me so things that shouldn't be left unsaid, don't.

**Summery:**HPDM SLASH! Harry Potter has an abusive boyfriend and has convinced himself that he deserves everything that he gets. What happens when Draco Malfoy just so happens to walk in on one of the lovers' quarrels? Rated M for a reason!

**Notes: **All author notes about the particular chapter will be at the end of the chapter. The first fifteen chapters were written in one week so they may sound really crappy and it probably would have helped if I read more than the last book and recently. If you have any comments, good or bad, they're super appreciated and any advice or criticism will be taken into consideration and may be put to use making other chapters/stories a lot better. All I ask is that the reviews are not anonymous and there will be absolutely no profanity. Reviews without advice or criticism are good too, especially if they're saying how good the story is and if they're saying how bad it is, well I'll probably agree. Now onto the story!

**7-22-11 Notes: I just realized I spelt my story title wrong... Kudos to anyone who knew that already. **Also, I am so sorry guys! I never thought this story was so badly edited! Sorry! Well, now I'm planning on going to edit the whole entire story! I'll put off all my other projects because this should have never been posted in the condition it was in. Once I finish editing this, I'm going to post a one shot that's somewhat a sequel to this, so you guys have something to look forward to! Thanks for reading while it was as bad as it was! I definitely wrote it at 3:00 in the morning and feel absolutely horrible that it completely escaped me how terribly edited it was!

* * *

Harry had definitely seen better days. He cursed under his breath as he put the raw meat on his swollen eye. This was going to be hard to cover up, especially when he worked as an Auror. The division of the ministry he was positioned in seemed like a very private branch. In reality, everyone either knew or knew where to learn everything; it was what they were paid to do. Problem was, no one really knew where the line between business and personal was.

After some time trying to get the swelling to disappear Harry decided to make dinner for him and his lover. His lover was another Auror, his senior by three years. Harry liked the thought of going out with an older man, someone who probably had more experience and someone who was more mature. He broke up with his first love Ginny a year after becoming an Auror and realized his sexual preference. It wasn't too long after that when he met someone new. His name was Eric Baldwin, Auror in one of the other departments. It started with casual flirting and a year later the Eric moved into his flat.

Life was great, for a short while at least. Then the jealousy started and the possessiveness started. Eric hated him going out to drink or even to visit Ron and the other Weasleys. That hatred soon started to get violent. They were going out for little over a year before the first bruise was made.

Harry started to stir the broth when he heard loud footsteps resound through the hall outside their flat and he immediately recognized the drunken steps to be from Eric. The door slammed open to confirm Harry's thoughts and Eric stumbled inside. Harry looked down to the floor knowing what might happen. His eye still hasn't recovered and Eric's already back.

"Harry, look at me!" Harry jerked his eyes up to meet the dark eyes of his lover. "Where's my food?"

"You'll have to wait a few more minutes. It's still cooking."

"Still cooking, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well that's not going to feed me now, is it?"

"No." Harry looked down feeling ashamed. When he looked back up he got an immediate slap in the face. He knew he should have got the food ready earlier but he couldn't even open his eye before he put the meat on. He knew he deserved it.

"That'll teach you."

Harry ignored the pain of the slap. It had enough force to throw him back a few steps but he could do nothing about it until Eric left the room, he fell asleep or the least likely of them all being that he became sober.

Harry couldn't even use a healing charm. Eric never let him use his magic anywhere but at work, and required that they set their wands by the door when they were home. He claimed that it was better for not only Harry but also their relationship. If one got mad, then the other knew that a hex wouldn't be thrown at him. Harry thought it seemed reasonable and didn't mind doing things around the house the hard way.

The timer beeped, signaling the soup and bread were done. Harry immediately pulled them out of the oven and turned off the stove and set them on the table. He turned back to get bowls and utensils and suddenly his arm hurt. His first thought was that he must have did something wrong again, but he didn't hear Eric or feel him. Putting his arm up to his face he saw a big red burn on the inside of his lower arm.

"Harry! Where's my bowl and spoon? You can't expect me to eat without them, can you?" shouted Eric.

"Sorry." He rushed to the cupboards and pulled out two bowls and then two spoons from the drawer, ignoring the pain that spread from the burn to around his whole lower arm. He hurried back and put them on the table. Eric started eating, having no consideration for Harry.

When finished, Eric spoke two words. "Bedroom. Now." Harry used to look forward to the nights with long hours of just sex. It felt so passionate and hot in the beginning. Somehow it soon turned rough and sometimes borderline S&M. Tonight wasn't going to be any different. He stood and started walking to the door, Eric following. They filed inside and Eric walked to the bed while Harry stayed right in front of the door, awaiting the usual command.

"Strip." Harry began taking his clothes off. First the shirt and then trousers and then what was underneath trousers. He stood stark naked.

"Give me a head job." Again Harry did as he was commanded and walked to Eric, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread waiting for Harry. He knelt down and pulled the zipper of Eric's pants down. Then he reached in and pulled out Eric's special member from inside. The fellatio started as Harry put his mouth over the tip. A minute passed before Eric grabbed his head and made him start deep-throating it. A couple minutes later and Eric released into Harry's mouth without warning.

"Swallow." Harry did and the night continued. Eric was rough, barely preparing Harry before entering. Of course it only hurt, not feeling the joy of sex when Eric was drunk but as long as Eric enjoyed it, then he could live with a little discomfort.

Harry woke up the next morning to notice a couple things. Eric was gone somewhere, his backside was sore, and there was now a huge scab covering the burn he had received earlier. Lastly, he noticed a some drops of blood on the sheets. He didn't feel like getting up but he knew he had to. He couldn't take too many sick days and this wasn't too bad. He stood up feeling the dried cum between his legs and staggered slowly to the bathroom.

One shower later, Harry felt a little better. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He never expected to see Eric sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Eric? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ministry already?"

"I called in sick for both of us. I woke up and saw that blood and knew I hurt you more and didn't even pay attention to the fact that you were hurt to begin with. Again I pushed you too far. I'm really sorry, but if you had dinner ready on time and didn't burn yourself in the first place maybe this wouldn't have happened." Not once did he pull his head out of his hands while saying that. Harry knew, he felt really guilty and knew that he never really meant to hurt him. He walked to Eric and hugged him from behind.

"It's ok Eric, I deserved it. Please don't worry about it but can swear you will never drink again?"

"I swear. I absolutely swear. I want to make this up to you. How does a dinner at The Wizard's Palace sound?" The Wizard's Palace was a super nice restaurant that few people could get in, let alone afford the food. Harry, who saved the world from You-Know-Who, made him one of the people who were always on the list.

"Sounds good."

"You should go back to bed and get some rest."

"I'll have to change the sheets and I really don't feel up to doing that."

"I'll change the sheets. Just sit down and wait." Eric hurried to the bedroom before Harry could protest. Harry was in no shape to sit down, so he sort of leaned against the table in a way that was semi comfortable. Eric was back out in roughly ten minutes. He quickly walked to Harry and picked him up, princess style.

"Eric, put me down, I don't need to be carried."

"No." Eric carried Harry to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He pulled off Harry's shoes, socks, shirt and lastly his glasses before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll wake you up when it's about dinnertime." He walked back to the door and added "Harry, I really am sorry," before leaving and shutting the door softly.

Harry fell into a light sleep full of dreams and the occasional nightmare. The last nightmare scared him enough to wake him up. Sitting straight up in bed he looked to the clock that said 5:30. Eric should have woken him up. "Oh well," Harry thought out loud, "He's busy and under a lot of stress. He can't be doing everything for me."

He stood up finding he was still sore but not as much as before. Then walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. Harry looked in the mirror and found the shiner to still be there, lighter of course, but still there. Great, how was he supposed to go out with that on his face?

He walked back to the bedroom and got dressed in nice dress robes, ones that weren't too formal but were still above casual. He then made his way into the kitchen. Empty, save for the few empty beer bottles and the half empty Fire Whiskey bottle. Those bottles were a sure sign that Eric was drunk. "Not again," said Harry to himself. He cleared those away and decided to just sit and wait for Eric to come home. He didn't have to wait long because Eric opened the front door of their flat, walked over, grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated to the restaurant.

The Wizards Palace was pretty much what the name implies. It's a large building decorated somewhat like a palace from a person's dreams, concealed in the wizard world. It was mainly a hotel but the restaurant was the main reason anybody wanted to stay.

The waiter immediately set them at a table and brought out a glass of water and a menu for each of them. Harry was silent as Eric chose and ordered for them. Looking around Harry noticed a familiar looking face. The face of the person he least wanted to see. Malfoy. He was a few tables away, alone and apparently bored. Harry tried not to look at him but something kept urging him to look to the left. Eric was either too busy or too drunk to notice the glances his lover was sending to the other man. A moment later and Eric excused himself from the table.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, who was also keeping an unnoticed eye towards Potter, saw his chance. He walked to the table; each step seemed to prove his arrogance. He took the seat that was just emptied, across from Potter.

"Hello Potter. Fancy seeing you here."

"Malfoy." Draco was surprised. No glare or slight sneer from Potter. Instead his eyes showed slight confusion and also a little fear.

"So, Potter. What are you doing here? And who was that man that you were with?"

"None of your business." Draco had to admit, Potter was actually quite handsome and his green eyes were beautiful. Draco could almost feel himself already falling. He would take this as a challenge. Making his old rival fall for him would definitely be fun. Then after he had Potter wrapped around his finger, he'd drop him like a rock. Maybe then he'd feel what Draco felt when he turned him down flat.

"Anyways, here's my card. Call me," he said with a wink and walked back to his table. He knew Potter was definitely going to be curious and end up calling him.

**Notes: **Don't let the first chapter fool you about how extreme the SLASH is, It gets more graphic, especially in Chapter 12 (which I have already written.) Yes, the line "_Maybe then he'll feel what Draco felt when he turned him down flat_" is referring to something in Draco's past. I keep thinking of adding what exactly to my story, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I promise I'll add it in, especially if you remind me through reviews. Which reminds me, if you want this story to be better, please review. If you have ideas for other stories, please send me a message and I'll see what I can do. No reviews equal more crappy stories and really, who wants that?


	2. Chapter 2: Abuse

**Warnings: **I guess I can say minor violence.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at Malfoy's arrogance but he stuck the card quickly into his pocket when he noticed Eric was practically stomping to the table.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. Some jerk I knew from school."

"You lying little slut! I saw the card you put in your pocket!" Harry knew better than to argue or say anything. This wasn't the first time they've done this in public. The _Daily Prophet _was all over the last time which also publicly announced that Harry was gay.

"You were telling him when and where you'll spread your legs for him! You whore!"

"Eric, please calm down."

"I'll calm down when I want to!" He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him from the building, shouting at the waiter to send the bill to Harry. He roughly pulled him into a dark alley and slammed his fist into Harry's face. Harry knew he was at his worst. He told himself over and over that Eric loved him, that he deserved every hit he received. More and more hits came, to his face, chest, stomach and anywhere else. Right when Harry was about to pass out he looked to the opening of the alley and saw Malfoy staring back at him and then he was out.

Harry woke up in his bed at his flat. He hoped last night was just a dream, a very bad dream. The pain from all the bruises told otherwise. He sat up a little and already every part of him was crying out in protest. He looked around finding no one.

Standing up was difficult but he knew he had to. Slowly he walked to the mirror in the bathroom. Purple bruises were everywhere. He was surprised he was still alive. Using his fingers, he checked to make sure there weren't any broken bones. Nothing seemed to be broken but there were a lot of bruises. He staggered out into the kitchen, each step felt like a mile. It's never been this bad. He'd never even got this injured on any Auror missions.

No Eric in the kitchen either. With great effort he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. He was weak but still managed to open it and gulp at least half down. Knowing that the bed was too far to walk back to, he stumbled to the large couch in the living room and fell onto that, praying for rest. He winced as the cushions pressed into his sores but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He was glad today happened to be his day off as he again fell painfully asleep.

* * *

The manor was pretty much silent. Draco Malfoy walked down the corridors, thinking. After seeing the stuffing beat out of Potter, he rushed over and Body Bound the man. He couldn't believe how seeing that made so much rage rise in him. He wanted to kill that man. He undoubtedly was falling for Potter; hard and fast. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing a bruise around Potter's eye. He was so intent on flirting he never really realized it. Not that he really flirted, but when he only had a minute or two, could he really turn on the charm?

After the Body Bind he used Veritaserum and asked where Potter lives then Apparated with Potter slung over his shoulder.

When he arrived he set Potter in bed and took off all unnecessary clothing, leaving his shirt and pants on. Then he checked to make sure there was no broken bones or life threatening injuries and healed all of the worst places. Some of the bruises looked older and there was a huge burn on his arm. Draco knew this was no spur of the moment thing. This has been going on for quite a while.

If this was any other person he would just turn the other cheek but this was Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizard world! He should have known not to get involved in domestic violence. He should have just hexed him the first time the guy laid a hand on him! For the longest time Draco reluctantly admitted Potter was smart, common sense wise. This just proved otherwise.

**Notes: **Ok, I don't have much to say other than thanks! You guys totally made my day! Woke up this morning, checked my email, there was a bunch of messages from FanFiction saying that people have subscribed or added this story to their favorites. That made me super happy! Also, sorry that it is really short. I think this is my shortest chapter or close to it. The other chapters are going to be between 1000 and 2000 words, so don't think this is normal.


	3. Chapter 3: Unsuccessful Intervention

At the flat, Harry was woken up by an owl tapping at the window. Harry instantly recognized it as Ron and Hermione's. Wincing as he got up, he stiffly walked to the window and pulled the letter from the owl's talons. It had his name written in Hermione's neat handwriting on the front. He opened it, while the owl settled into his living room.

_Harry,  
_  
_It's been a while since we last talked to each other. I pray that you're doing well; Ron and I are. We need to talk about a few things and I hope you come for dinner as soon as you can. Show up any day that you're free, you are always welcome and we will always make a place for you.  
_  
_Hermione  
_  
Harry read the letter again before finally comprehending it. He decided that it was a good time to go for dinner. Harry believed he needed something to help him forget about last night and dinner with his best friends was the best way to do it.

He wrote a short reply saying that he'd love to come to dinner and he hoped tonight would be all right. After sending the owl back with the quick reply, he walked to the door to grab his wand. He cast a few healing charms which healed the smaller and lighter bruises and lightened up the larger ones. He still looked like crap and cast a Glamour to cover the rest up.

It still hurt to walk but most of the pain was gone. He walked to his room and got dressed. It was 5:00 before he was finally ready and he decided to make it easy on himself and use the floo to go to Ron's. He was instantly welcomed by Hermione who apologized on Ron's behalf for him being absent for another hour.

"He just had to work overtime on the night I asked him to come home early!"

"Usually when you say come home early it means another lecture for him."

"Not always!" Harry gave her a look. "All right, maybe sometimes."

"Better."

"So how have you been doing?"

"Tired. Really tired," Harry said honestly.

"Auror work?"

"That and Eric has been stressed and it's been hard for us." Fortunately for Harry, Hermione accepted the fact he was gay. Ron still needed a little convincing.

"I completely understand. Lately Ron has been coming home just wanting to sleep or drink or something to get his mind off Auror work. It can be so hard on people." Ron also decided to be an Auror but he worked on the more minor cases, Hermione was a huge part in that decision. Harry took on the extreme Dark Wizards and Death Eaters so they didn't cross paths too often.

"Well, Harry, just sit yourself down and make yourself comfortable. It'll be a while before Ron gets back and I still have food to cook." Harry did as he was told and Hermione rushed into the kitchen.

She had a lot on her mind too. Hermione was in politics, trying to make laws for the better treatment of magical beasts. She had a bit of a downfall but she was still working as hard as she could.

He waited forty-five minutes before he heard the floo and someone cursing. Who else could it be but Ron? Harry stood and walked to where his best friend was brushing off.

"Hello Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Hermione invited me to dinner at your house. The same reason why she asked you to be hone early."

"You can't blame me, mate. She usually lectures the heck out of me. You have no idea."

"I probably don't," Harry said with a small laugh.

"Dinner's ready," Hermione said from the dining room. Harry followed Ron to the small room and sat down at the table. The walls were decorated by photos and small knickknacks. Hermione waved her wand making the food rise from the kitchen table and set itself down on the table. They dished out their food and began eating while making small talk about the latest Weasley Wizard Wheeze product and what Casey Crowler in the Auror department was doing for her wedding. They never said anything important until the food was gone.

"Harry we need to talk about something." Harry sensed the seriousness in Hermione's voice and wondered what that something was.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked cautiously.

"It's about Eric."

"Eric? What about him?"

"We're not stupid, mate. We can sense a Glamour when there's one right in front of us," said Ron, joining into the conversation.

"I don't understand."

"Harry, you need to tell us if he is abusing you," Hermione pleaded.

"I will accept that you're... You know, 'bent' but if it means he's hurting you, I won't," said Ron.

"It's not like that."

"Then tell us what it is like, Harry. We're only trying to help you."

"It's part of the job description. Being an Auror, I can't always make it out scratch free." He didn't lie because there were a few bruises from his most recent case but he didn't exactly tell the truth either. "You should know that. Eric loves me. He wouldn't hurt me just because he could, or to release his pent up anger and frustration." Which also wasn't exactly a lie.

"If you are getting hurt on the job, why not heal them? And if you want to keep the sores, which there isn't a reason why you would, why do you feel you have to hide them?" asked Hermione. Ron looked too frustrated to speak.

"To keep people from coming to the wrong conclusions. People already know from the 'Daily Prophet' that he has some anger problems. If I go around with a big shiner from the corner of a wall, people will expect the worst from him. I don't want people to think that." He left out the part about not healing the wounds but hoped it slipped past Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to us. You can tell us anything and we will do the best we can or nothing if you don't want us to interfere. We don't want you hurt," said Hermione, who reached out and gently rubbed Harry's shoulder. He barely managed to contain a flinch at the unexpected pain that arose.

"I'm not some defenseless girl, Hermione. I can take care of myself. If he was really hurting me, I'd do something about it. So you can stop worrying." There was silence for a while before Harry excused himself from the table and to the fireplace.

"Harry, you're welcome here anytime. I'm sorry about tonight. I hope everything goes well between you two," said Hermione when he reached in a bag to grab to floo powder.  
"Thank you. Goodbye." He threw the floo power and said the address of his flat. When he arrived he saw someone in his flat that he didn't expect to see.

* * *

Draco waited in Potter's living room for Potter himself. He didn't wait long, hearing the floo open up. Potter stumbled out and looked like he was ready to just fall asleep standing up. He looked up and saw Draco sitting there and had a look of pure surprise.

"Hello Potter."

"How you- how did you-?"

"How did I get passed the wards? Easy. First I sensed they were protecting against people with malicious intent, and since I wanted to see how you were and if you needed help, that was hardly malicious. Next I deactivated the alarm triggering when anyone but you or your precious lover steps through the door. Lastly I unlocked the door, too easily for my taste and now here I am."

"Ugh. Just go away Malfoy."

"No." Harry's face changed from a look of exasperation to a look of determination and fear.

"Malfoy, just get out. Please. You have no idea what he'll do."

"Worried about me? That doesn't sound like you, Potter."

"No, it's not-"

"Or are you worried that he'll beat you to a pulp again like last night?" Harry's eyes widened in fear and realization that even that part of last night wasn't a dream.

"How do you know about that?"

"Why do you think you woke up here in your bed? Why do you think you were even able to walk after that? Why do you think the headlines of today's _Daily Prophet _didn't say something along the lines of _The Boy-Who-Lived, Lived With Abusive Boyfriend_? And why do you think that man is now being incarcerated for another domestic violence crime? The answer is, me. I brought you back. I healed the worst bits of you. I paid the _Daily Prophet _to keep quiet about this. I took him to the Aurors who just uncovered the cold case that he matched the description to. They aren't going to be talking about it for a while, considering this man was right under their noses." This must have been too much for Potter because he fell to his knees, though it just as easily could have been the fact that he didn't have much strength.

"When- when will he be back for me?"

"Sentencing could be a while but the ministry is looking at 30 years."

"30 years? Does that mean he won't come back for me?" There was a mix of emotions in his voice and Draco hoped none were the sadness he could have sworn he heard.

"That's exactly what it means. You can breathe easier now that that guy is gone." Draco expected Potter to celebrate or breathe out a sigh of relief. He did not expect the man to curl up and start sobbing, at least not the grieving sobbing he heard.

"Potter?" he called, gently.

"Just go away! Go away! You did this! You took him away from me! He loved me!"

"Did you love him?" Potter hesitated before answering.

"Yes! Of course I did and still do!" Draco knelt down at Potter's side. He didn't know how to comfort the man but he put a hand on his back and rubbed up and down, hoping it would help. Potter sat up and tried to push him away but lost balance and landed on Draco. Draco took his chance and wrapped his arms around Potter. He murmured over and over soft warm words, knowing that arguing with him, trying to set him straight wouldn't work. After some struggling Potter gave in and cried himself to sleep. When he did the Glamour dissipated and Draco was left seeing all the bruises.

Some of the bruises from earlier were gone, Draco guessed that Potter tried healing them. But the large burn and the larger bruises still showed against his pale white skin. Draco carefully picked up the smaller man and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down like he did the night before and got him all settled.

"Goodnight, Harry." He sat down on one of the chairs and fell asleep himself, being in no mood to leave Potter's side after his emotional display a few minutes earlier.

**Notes: **I started to turn Draco into a big softy, but don't worry, he's still a bully at heart. Thanks for your guys' support! Reviews would be nice. Especially if you feel this story is going downhill, which I ask that you please tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible, if many people feel the same way about it including me. Sorry again for how short chapter two was and I'm apologizing in advance for how short chapter six and seven likely will be if I don't do some major editing though chapter eight and nine will make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4: Proposition

Harry woke up in the middle of the night thanks to a nightmare. He shot up in bed shouting something.

"Potter? Are you all right?" For a moment Harry thought it was Eric but knew a second later that it couldn't be. Eric wouldn't be here for a while, if ever.

"Malfoy?" his voice was a little shaky from the nightmare. He felt the bed move as another person joined him. Then a pair of arms came around and held him. He resisted at first but gave into the warmth. This was like it was in the beginning with Eric. Warmth. Love. Never pain.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry nodded, somehow relieved that Malfoy was here.

"Do you want to share it?" Eric never asked anything like that. If Harry had a nightmare, he just said don't worry about it and told him to go back to sleep, if he woke up that is.

"I was in the battlefield again. I couldn't move at all. One by one I saw my friends all fall, dead. I could do nothing to protect them when I knew if only I could move my wand and then I'd be able to save all of them." Malfoy held him tighter.

"It's alright. It's all right. You're fine. It's just a nightmare." Malfoy kept saying softly. Harry's breathing slowed down and he laid back down, momentarily forgetting that Malfoy was still hugging him, and laid down, squishing one of his arms.

"Ouch!" Harry immediately jumped up apologizing.

"It's ok. Your elbow was just kind of bony." Malfoy pulled his arms back to his own sides, stood up and sat down in the chair again. Harry laid down a second time and tried to fall back to sleep. Something was bugging him though.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"

"Aren't you going to...punish me for hurting your arm?" Malfoy gasped, especially at the first thought that came to mind. He didn't think he was that perverted but who could blame him when the guy said something like that?

"Punish you?" he choked out still having that thought swirl around his mind. It was making him uncomfortable.

"That's what Eric-"

"Don't compare me to him." Harry heard the anger in his voice and knew he did something wrong. "He is a jerk and an arse and so much more that I shouldn't even begin to name. How could he hurt someone like you? You deserve better than that."

"But-"

"No arguing. You want punishment? Fine." Harry could slightly make out where Malfoy was and could see him coming straight for him. He cowered, expecting the worst. What he got was a warm hug. "This is your punishment. I would never hurt you. That man deserves more than what he's getting. If it were up to me, I'd kill him." Malfoy whispered into his ear.

Harry didn't know what to do. This was totally different. How was he supposed to react? This was warm and comforting. Different from the pain he was used to. He breathed in Malfoy's scent and felt at peace. By the time Malfoy released him, he was fast asleep, without nightmares.

When Draco woke up in the morning he had to decide whether to stay or leave. He didn't take much time deciding to stay. Potter was still asleep and breakfast wasn't going to cook itself. He got out of the chair and walked into the kitchen and made himself comfortable. He grabbed stuff to make a simple breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon. Nothing too complicated and began cooking.

When it was just about done he heard a sound from behind him, and turned to see Potter standing in the doorway.

"Care for some breakfast?"

"This is a first. I usually eat alone, or at least have to fix breakfast myself for both of us." Draco knew what the "us" was referring to and that caused a horrid feeling to rise up in him. He finished the eggs and dished everything onto two plates.

"Sit down Potter, I got everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Who do you think you're asking?"

"You're right. I should have known better." He sounded like one of Malfoy's house elves right before they start to beat themselves up for doing something wrong.

"Don't feel bad," said Draco, trying to comfort him. "It is sort of odd that I, someone who seems like I've never had to do any housework in my life, would be able to manage breakfast."

"It is interesting now that you mention it," Potter said, perking up.

"Well, after the war, and after my father's execution, my mother wasn't too trusting. She didn't trust the house elves to fix food for her. She trusted me though. Made me fix all her meals. Believe me, I learned quickly. Hexes from your mother can be... Very bad in the least."

"How is your mother?"

"I wouldn't know, she's six feet under," Draco answered, without even a hint of remorse.  
"Oh. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. There at the end, I think she wanted it. I think after Father died, she was ready to follow him to the grave. Anyway breakfast is ready. I don't want to ruin a good day with this sort of conversation. I hope you don't have work today because it's well after ten."

"No. Thank Merlin today is my day off. Tomorrow is another story."

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" Draco asked, feeling a little nosy after sharing part of his story. Potter looked a little speculative and then answered.

"I don't really know. I started being an Auror at nineteen and I don't think I've taken a vacation once in those five years. I have taken a few days off here or there when I need a mental break after a case. But I've always just stayed at this flat or visited a few good friends," he paused. "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"I don't know. You tell me." They continued eating in silence. After they finished, Draco cleared the dishes and then washed them. Whenever Potter tried to help, he denied him access to the sink and made him sit down. When finished, he sat down across from Potter.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

"I want whatever will make you smile and laugh. Whatever makes you happy." Great, he was turning into a big sap. Then again, when it came to Potter, why wouldn't he?

"Eric. That's who I want. That's who will make me happy."

"You're wrong."

"Wrong? I am not wrong! I-I love him!"

"Love him? When was the last time you smiled, in his company? Laughed in his company? Have you ever thought that you were happy, that life couldn't get any better? Have you fallen asleep with a smile because he was there beside you? Or smiled remembering past memories of him? I will bet that neither of you loved each other. He was cruel and caused you a lot of pain and I thought you were smarter than to allow that to happen."

"I am!" Potter shouted, clearly not liking this conversation.

"Prove it!"

"How can I do that?" That question caused a moment of silence.

"Go out with me," Draco said, shocking himself with his own suggestion.

"What?"

"Go out with me," Draco said a little bit louder.

"What would that solve?"

"I want to show you what a real relationship is like. I want you to forget that man." His voice got softer and a lot quieter as he said his last sentence "I want you to fall in love with me."

"Huh?"

"If you go out with me, you can prove that you're smarter than to be in a violent relationship. If it doesn't work out, then I'll believe that you really do love that Eric guy." Another moment of silence as Potter considered his proposal.

"Fine."

"What?" he asked, jumping up at the shock, not believing his own ears.

"I said fine!"

"I heard you. I just didn't believe it."

"So..."

"Can I ask one thing? Whenever you want something, say so. I don't care what it is just say so. You want punishment? Say so." Potter nodded in silence.

"So what do we do now? How does this whole going out thing work?" asked Potter.

"You don't know?"

"Well I do, I just don't have much experience," said Potter, sounding a little embarrassed at the fact.

"Oh. Well then, how about dinner at Malfoy Manor?" Draco said calmly, hoping he wouldn't scare Potter into backing out.

"Dinner at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes. We're adults, aren't we? We can handle eating dinner at one's house. I mean I even spent the night here and nothing happened."

"It's not that. It's the fact that me at your manor is slightly... It's like I don't belong there. I don't deserve to be there."

"You deserve the world and more, don't think otherwise." Potter looked up shocked at what came from Draco's mouth. This was from the guy who he got stuck in detention with when they decided to have a hex battle.

"You've changed."

"Life as some mean bully got boring." That seemed to satisfy Potter for the moment.

"So when should I come for dinner?" he asked.

"How about sometime before six tonight? Sound good?"

"Uh, sure."

"See you then." Draco showed himself to the door and left to the ministry to make sure that Eric guy got as much time in prison as possible. It was all he could do short of killing the guy.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! Thanks! If you have questions, just ask and I'll get back to you likely within the day. So I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, but I do have a minor question. Does "HPDM" stand for more than just Harry/Draco pairing? I know it's a little late to ask that but it just came to me yesterday and since I'm new to FanFiction, I really don't know much. Also if you find minor corrections, like spelling or grammar, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll change it right away. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5: The Manor

**Notes: **I will be taking off the POVs. It may get slightly confusing in later chapters but being in third person it shouldn't matter. I got a comment about that and since I was on the border, it made me decide to change it. Previous chapters will stay the same though. Thanks Jordanne!

Harry sat at the empty table. What did he get himself into? How could he just accept Malfoy and not feel any regret or anything about it. He didn't even feel guilty that he's technically cheating on Eric.

The day passed by slowly. Harry didn't know what to do to keep his mind busy so he chose a number of things, like reading, watching muggle television, and cooking. Nothing kept his mind away from things. In the end he decided to just get ready to go to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy did say any time before six so what's wrong with two or three hours early.

Harry took a shower and then changed into clean clothes. Feeling refreshed, he decided to take the long way and ride his broom instead of quickly Apparating.

* * *

Draco tried to make Eric have more time on his sentence but the ministry didn't even allow him to view Eric's case file at the time so he had to reluctantly give up. After coming home to the manor, Draco was spending as much time as possible making everything perfect for dinner that evening. He thought it would be a little more meaningful if he did it himself. He cleaned the set of rooms where Potter might step into. There was a sitting room, small lounge that was turned into a dining/living room and a bedroom. Draco knew it was next to impossible that they would visit that room but, it's better to be prepared than not to be, which is also why he set a lube and condoms on the bedside table.

He was just about to get himself ready when a house elf interrupted him.

"Master. Mr. Potter is at the door requesting entrance. Should I show him in?"

"Yes. Take him to the sitting room I have prepared. Tell him I'm busy at the moment but he's welcome to make himself comfortable. Offer him some beverages and answer any commands that guests have right to."

"Is that all?"

"That will be all." The house elf disappeared and Draco hurried to his room to get ready. It took him a total of forty-five minutes to look presentable. He put some cologne on for good measure and walked to the sitting room where Potter was waiting. He opened both doors trying to make a grand entrance. Potter just looked at him like he was a bit of a show off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not really." Liar. He was waiting at least forty-five minutes.

"Well it's about 4:00. What should we do until dinner? How about a tour of the manor?"

"That would be good I guess." Draco gently grabbed him by the arm and led him through the doors to the corridor. Draco decided to lead him to the library. It was one of the cleanest rooms and it didn't have anything that would be dangerous like some of the other rooms. He opened the large door and let Potter enter first. A gasp of pure awe came from Potter's mouth.

"So many books."

"It's guaranteed that you'll find at least one book on what you're looking for."

"I don't really read but I was thinking of what Hermione would think when she saw this. She might pass out from figuring out what book to read first!" Potter actually smiled and a wave of warmth went over Draco. _Merlin was that smile gorgeous._

"If she was looking for specific information, I would be willing to allow her access to the library."

"You'd do that for her?"

"Not for her, for you. I know your friends are important to you. If you want to help them, then I want to, too." _Anything to keep you smiling like that._

"Thank you." Potter looked down slightly embarrassed then snapped his eyes back up.

"Come. I know the next place we should visit." Draco took Potter by the hand and found no resistance which was a good sign. He pulled him through the corridors quickly and out the door, into the courtyard. The courtyard was turned into a large garden a few generations back, in the time of Draco's great- grandmother, who happened to have an interest in flowers.

Slightly tightening his grip on Potter's hand, he pulled him slowly down the paths. When they came across a bench the couple decided to sit down.

"This garden is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. Your eyes are beautiful and your face and your hair and," he reached up and cupped Harry's chin, rubbing his thumb over his lips, "your lips." Potter flushed bright red and pulled away. A moment later he snapped his head back to face Draco.

"What- what time is it?" Potter managed to choke out.

"I'm not sure. What? Are you embarrassed?" Potter flushed again and looked away. His eyes snapped back like they had other times.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what?"

"Keep looking away and suddenly snapping back."

"It's, well, whenever I looked away from Eric for any reason, he usually commanded me to look back and most of the time he'd… He'd..."

"He'd hit you?" Potter nodded and continued.

"It would be a harder hit if I didn't look at him."

"The more I hear of this guy, the more I hate him." He pulled Potter gently into his arms and held him. He smoothed his hand up and down Potter's back and whispered into his ear.

"You never have to worry about me hurting you. I would never raise my hand to you. You have to realize that you never deserved even one of those hits. Not a punch, not a slap, not a kick. You didn't even deserve a pinch. You deserved someone who will hold you like this, someone who will only love and never hurt you."

"I can't," he said in a slightly raised voice and pushed himself away from Draco's hold. "You're wrong. I deserved each of those hits. I deserved each of them. Don't say otherwise. I did something wrong, and he punished me. That's all there is to it. Don't tell me I never deserved them." He stood up. "Malfoy consider this our break up. I can't do this." Potter started to walk away when Draco grabbed his arm. He tried to be gentle but it was hard when Potter was trying hard to break form his grasp. He used his grip to pull Potter around.

"Are you a coward, Potter? Not even trying to prove anything except how much of a coward you are? I want to teach you that you don't need pain to love. You don't even need pain to like. Pain leads to hate. That's where it would have gone to. If you only opened your eyes, you would have realized that it wasn't right. I'm sure your friends wouldn't have wanted you to live with someone hurting you for the smallest mess up. That's like beating yourself up. That's like hurting yourself. No one who cares about you ever wants you to hurt yourself." Draco's voice softened and he loosened his grip. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I hated seeing all of those bruises. I hated not being about to keep them from forming. What about that burn on your arm too?" he asked, his voice picking up the anger from before. "What did you to make him feel you deserved that?"

"He didn't burn me."

"Potter, please don't lie to me." Potter yanked his arm away.

"I'm not lying! I pull the bread from the oven and caught my arm and burned it myself."

"Ok, ok. No need to get mad. I believe you."

"You believe me? Why would you do that?"

"You've been truthful about that Eric guy. Why should you lie now?"

"But that still doesn't mean I didn't deserve everything he did to me."

"Potter, give me another chance. Please. Let me help you. Let me try to teach you. Six months. Give me six months. After six months you can completely ditch me and have nothing to do with me anymore. Please."

"Why do you want to help me so much? It's not like you have anything to gain from my fame or fortune, since you have enough on your own."

"I have my own reasons," Draco said, not wanting to give away the fact he was falling for Potter, even if it made him sound much more suspicious.

"Fine. It _was_ going well earlier."

"I still ask that you have to tell me whenever you want something. _Have to_."

"Alright."

"So what do you want right now?"

"Food." Draco laughed and led him back to the lounge. With a snap of his fingers the courses came out and set themselves on the table. He pulled the chair out for Potter and pushed it in when he sat down. They instantly began dishing out the food and eating.

**Notes: **Thanks guys! Hope you like the story so far. Don't be afraid to ask questions. If I don't answer them, the story will. Any mistakes? Let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks again! I blame all my teachers for the grammar mistakes. They all were teaching paragraph structures and never taught basic sentence structure, and this was in the advanced classes! I'd hate to know what they taught about in the basic, grade level classes.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

"Do your friends know how abusive Eric was?" asked Malfoy while they were still eating at the manor.

"I'm pretty sure they do. I've tried to convince them otherwise but I don't think they bought it," replied Harry.

"Harry, after we are finished eating, would you allow me to cast another healing charm on your bruises? They must be extremely painful."

"I guess you can. I do need to get rid of these before work tomorrow," Harry again replied, without interest. _This isn't going to work out, _Harry thought, _we have no common ground_. They continued to eat in silence. After a few moments, Malfoy reached across and grabbed Harry's hand, trying to look nonchalant though both of their hearts were beating fast and hard.

Harry began to be embarrassed and pulled his hand away, a little too forcefully. He ended up knocking the wine glass off the table and onto the floor where it shattered. A large red stain began to spread.

"I'm sorry," he almost shouted, but kept his voice restrained from going too loud. Harry felt really guilty about it and looked as though he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Malfoy just snapped his fingers and a house elf came and cleaned the mess up, along with the red stain. Then the elf brought out another glass of red wine and offered it to Harry.

"Could I have water instead?" The house elf nodded, made the wine disappear and a glass of water appear in its place. He set it on the table and disappeared. Harry still looked uncomfortable and began to fidget in his chair.

"Potter? What's wrong? What do you want?" Malfoy asked, already guessing the answer but needing confirmation. Harry didn't reply.

"Potter? Do you want me to punish you for dropping the glass?" Harry was still for a moment then slowly nodded.

Malfoy set his fork down and stood from the table. He walked the short distance to Harry and grabbed his left hand. Malfoy pressed his lips to Harry's knuckles. Then he straightened Harry's fingers so he could kiss the tips of each. He finished by putting Harry's palm against his lips and kissing there. Harry couldn't describe the emotions that were rising in him. Malfoy set his hand back down and walked back to sit in his seat.

"How is that punishment?" asked Harry, after Malfoy had settled and placed his napkin back into his lap.

"I punish you by giving you the opposite type of punishment you're asking for. You ask for pain and coldness. I give you pleasure and warmth. Simple as that. Oh, and don't feel like you have to do something bad in order to get pleasure and warmth. Just ask and I'll give happily," he said with a wink at the end. Harry thought it was odd that he didn't seem compelled to roll his eyes, like he usually would have.

Malfoy began trying to make small talk but Harry wasn't particularly in the mood. Usually he just made simple comments and Malfoy was content with that little. Eric would have reacted differently, especially if he was drunk.

The meal was finished after a while and dessert came out. It was a simple cheesecake with a dark pink sauce. A first bite for Harry told him the pink sauce was raspberry syrup. It was smooth and creamy, sweet and rich. Harry was disappointed when he ate the last bite. An idea came and he decided to test Malfoy a little.

"I want another piece!" he said, trying to sound whiny. Malfoy just snapped his fingers like he did earlier and a piece came floating through the slightly opened door and onto the plate Harry had in front of him. Harry guessed Malfoy would listen to his command but he thought he'd be a little irritated at his whining. He only looked at him with a smile, almost as if he knew Harry's plan. After his second piece was done, both he and Malfoy stood up from the table. As promised, Malfoy used another healing charm on Harry and more bruises disappeared.

"I guess I should be going. Thank you for the dinner, Malfoy."

"Thank you for joining me. I'll walk you to the edge of the wards."

"Um, sure." Malfoy put Harry's arm through his and led him out of the manor and down the path to the end of the wards. Before Harry could leave he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled softly as Harry blushed and then Apparated with his broom in hand.

* * *

Draco knew he would be back sometime. He went to his room remembering how this night played out. He would have loved to end dinner in the bedroom but he knew that that would be pushing Potter a little too far. He didn't want to end his chances with Potter. He was also wondering how he came to fall in love with Potter so quickly. No longer did he want to make Potter fall for him only to ditch him in order to hurt him. He wanted to erase all of his pain and suffering. It was an odd feeling that Draco wasn't quite used to. Love was new and he hoped he and Potter would experience it together.

Draco finally laid down on his own bed and was grateful for not only sleep but the sweet (and sometimes perverted) dreams of Potter.

**Notes: SORRY! **I wasn't able to post this as soon as I wanted too. I was sick for two days and then got food poisoning on the day I felt pretty good. I'm all better now and will resume posting every day. I'll even be nice and post chapter seven today too! Thanks for your support and the answers to my question. I have another question, and since it's been a long time since I've read any Harry Potter stuff, I don't remember if it's mentioned or if I could just create my own result. What would happen if a wand was completely snapped in half? Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Turn on the Charm

Harry laid in bed awake. Whenever he started to fall asleep, thoughts of Malfoy would seep into his head and then he couldn't. He rolled to the other side hoping it help. It didn't. He rolled again to the other side. Nothing helped. He finally decided to get out of bed and try doing something else, maybe he'd get tired enough to just fall asleep. He walked into the living room and switched on the muggle television. It was always good for a laugh. There just so happened to be a show on about a family of wizards. The family was all happy and they definitely had no idea what the real wizard world was like. Learning spells are the least of their worries.  
Harry never realized he fell asleep until he woke up to the light of morning. He jumped up when his alarm in the other room went off. Time for work. Rushing around his flat trying to get ready, while figuring out what healing charm would erase all the left over bruises. The combination proved to be a slight challenge.

He managed to remember a charm to erase whichever injuries he chose and decided to heal the ones that were not already covered by clothing. That meant all the bruises on his head and neck were completely healed. He was still stiff and sore but he would have to live with it. After getting dressed and grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast he decided it was time to head for work.

The first month passed similarly. Harry and Malfoy didn't meet too often, only once a week due to circumstances at the ministry and Malfoy had some personal problems. Harry made sure that he was careful around Malfoy so that he didn't do anything that he thought deserved punishment. Malfoy's type of punishment stirred something in him that he didn't understand.

* * *

Long corridors stretched ahead of Draco. He slowly strolled down them, thinking about Potter. He knew what was stopping himself from pushing their relationship further but what about Potter? Was he embarrassed? Did he feel guilty? Or was it that Potter just didn't like Draco as much as Draco liked him? Draco hated the latter thought. He'd find out in five months. The only problem is would he be too attached to Potter to let go?

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. _Time to turn on the charm, _he thought. He has to charm Potter while reassuring him that he would be there for him, and never use corporeal punishment. Of course if he let nature take its course, he'd be waiting for a while before Potter finally accepted him. Potter may take the whole six months deciding. People may say that would be for the best but Draco is more into planning each move. Of course, Potter's reactions will be his. No matter how much planning Draco did, it will never tell for sure how Potter would react. Draco already knew the first step, he was just glad he was a pretty good actor.

**Notes: **Sorry again! The chapter is super short! It's my shortest chapter. Really, all I wanted was to make a month pass by quickly and also to show how Harry is doing without Draco and to hint at Draco's master plan. Thanks you guys! I missed posting chapters and reading all the reviews! I'm almost finished writing and I'm sad that I'll have to say goodbye to this story. I should try to figure out what to write next so I'm prepared. Any ideas or requests? I'll take the first three no matter what it is and then after that I'll pick and choose. Please send a message instead of posting requests as a review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Bruised and Scarred

**Warning: Mature content.**

Harry was just leaving the ministry when he ran into Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I was just clearing up a small issue. Are you busy?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"I was just thinking we could go out for some drinks." Harry didn't mind drinking; he's gone out with Ron plenty of times. He just didn't know how Malfoy would be. Eric usually was quicker to throw his fist when he had a couple drinks.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, just a few drinks."

"Well if you insist, I guess a few drinks wouldn't be too bad. Tomorrow is my day off so I guess it wouldn't hurt." Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated to the local tavern. Harry thought Malfoy preferred wine, so it surprised him when he downed the Fire Whiskey. Harry drank a butterbeer while Malfoy asked for another.

"Malfoy, don't you think you want to slow down a little on the alcohol?"

"Why should I?"

"You're going to get drunk. Really drunk."

"No, I don't think so," he said as he downed the next shot.

An hour or two later, Malfoy seemed like he was more than a little drunk. Harry wasn't feeling the alcohol at all, only having a few butterbeers.

"I think it's time to leave; come on Malfoy get up." Harry pulled on Malfoy's arm trying to get him up. Doubting he'd get passed the wards at Malfoy Manor, he Apparated to his own flat with Malfoy leaning on him, his arm around Harry's shoulder. Malfoy leaned heavily on Harry as Harry opened the door to the flat and led him in. Malfoy stumbled in and Harry caught him before he fell.

"Malfoy, why did you get so drunk?" Harry was slightly nervous, not knowing what all the alcohol would do to change Malfoy's behavior. The man just fell against him again and before Harry could push him away, he heard a soft snore and knew Malfoy was asleep. He half pulled, half dragged the man to the couch and laid him down to sleep. Letting out a sigh, Harry stroked the hair out of Malfoy's face and let his hand rest on the man's temple. A few minutes later, he stood and walked into his bedroom in order to go to sleep himself.

All Draco could think of, as he watched Potter walk to his bedroom, was that his plan worked and that he was glad he found that spell in his library to prevent intoxication, no matter how much alcohol the wizard drank. Draco rarely got that drunk and when he did, he never got violent or even pass out. He would just share some things that are better left secret, which was why he didn't want to actually get drunk. He let out a yawn and fell asleep quickly despite having the person he most wanted to sleep with in the other room.

* * *

Clanking of dishes and the smell of food woke Draco up and he almost fell off the couch when he did.

"Potter?" he asked, groggily.

"Good morning Malfoy. Have a hang over?" asked Potter from the kitchen, apparently cooking breakfast.

"Not really. Just tired." He just finished saying that when he got a whiff of something burnt. A couple choice words flew from Potter's mouth and then the sound of the oven opening. A few seconds later came the sound of dishes dropping and another string of curses coming from Potter.

"Everything ok?" Draco asked from the couch. He stood to find a mess in the kitchen. The oven was open, it's hot and burnt contents flung on the oven door and on the floor. Potter was standing by, holding his arm, wincing. Draco grabbed his wand putting everything into place and rushed to Potter.

"What's wrong?"

"I burnt my arm again on the oven." Draco gently grabbed the arm Potter was holding and examined the bright red burn. He tapped his wand on it and muttered a healing charm. The burn healed quickly and the mark ceased to exist.

"Thanks," said Potter and then started blushing and did the turning away and snapping back routine.

"Potter, why are you blushing?"

"I was going to say that I needed punishment but then I thought of your version and wondered what you'd do next." Draco smiled at Potter's embarrassment.

"What did you think I would do?" Potter turned brighter red.

"I'm not telling."

"You sound like a school girl. Why won't you tell me?" Draco tried getting closer to Potter who only backed away. When Potter hit the counter, Draco pressed lightly against him.

"I thought you would... I can't say it. Please don't make me say it."

"You got me interested. I won't let you go until you tell me."

"You're still just a bully!"

"I try not to be. I'm just the type who bullies the one they like."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Potter finally gave in and took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought you would kiss me, and we'd snog and... Can I please not say it?"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, I'm sure you've done it before."

"Well... I have done it before, but it's never been done to me and I don't think you've had either experience."

"What is it?" Draco couldn't think of anything.

"Giving me head," Potter stuttered out blushing as red as a cherry. Draco thought he looked really cute and as innocent as a demon.

"A little dirty minded there, eh?" If it was possible, Potter would have blushed even brighter. "Is that what you want me to do?" Potter slowly nodded, not meeting Draco's eyes. Draco leaned down to fulfill the first thing that Potter mentioned. The kiss was soft, hinting at the passion that may come later. Draco pulled his mouth away, his face still close to Potter's. A slight smile touched his lips and Potter still looked highly embarrassed.

Draco leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Potter's. Then he slipped his tongue out and stroked Potter's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Potter parted his lips and Draco immediately took his chance and thrust his tongue in. He twisted his tongue around Potter's, pulled out only to thrust back in to explore Potter's mouth. This time Potter's tongue met his then used his own techniques. Draco's arms came around Potter trying to pull him closer, if that was possible. Potter wrapped his own arms around Draco. This kiss was also gentle but it was also hot and passionate. Draco could feel emotions rise in him, only making it better.

Draco's hands traveled lower and grazed the other man's hips on his way to Potter's thighs. Potter gasped a little and Draco tried to pull away but Potter was completely into the kiss. He decided to risk the mood by reaching up and gently pushing Potter away.

"Let's save this for another room." Draco said huskily with another of his infamous winks. Harry nodded, breathing hard. Draco's hands that rested on Potter's thighs were put to use by trying to lift them to grip Draco around the waist. Then with Potter securely held against him, Draco carried him to the bedroom and fell onto the bed twisting in the end to take most of the fall. He rolled over putting Potter on the bottom and continued from where they left off.

Draco decided it was time for the third thing Potter mentioned. Potter was right about the blowjob, Draco had no idea how it was done other than you put your mouth down on it and that you shouldn't use your teeth. He just hoped Potter wouldn't know about his inexperience.  
His hand traveled down almost the same path as earlier but this time stopped at Potter's hip. It slid inward to his crotch. He didn't need to feel much to know Potter was hard. His hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and joined with the other hand, pulled the pants down. All the while, Draco didn't stop snogging with Potter, though Potter kept letting out some loud moans every time he could get his mouth away for a second.

Draco pulled down the last piece of clothing between him and Harry's cock. It slightly bobbed and Draco started to stroke it. He finally pulled away from Potter's lips, which let out a protesting whine but was soon comforted when Draco started to lick the shaft. After a few licks he placed his mouth around the tip and began to suck and blow in an alternating rhythm. Potter was going wild, moaning and crying out. He entwined his fingers in Draco's hair as the man continued a little faster. Draco had to hold his hips down to keep Potter from bucking and choking him.

"I'm com-coming!" Harry shouted the second before Draco got a mouth full of semen. He tried to swallow and ended up slightly choking, though managed in the end. Potter may have been spent down below but he still looked like he had energy to spare.

Draco headed back for Potter's lips and then traveling down, trying to quickly unbutton the hastily buttoned shirt. There was a place where he missed a button and even a place where he double buttoned a button. How Potter didn't notice that, Draco didn't know. At the moment he didn't care. He was focused on getting the shirt off. When he finally did, he was met with old bruises that haven't healed and scars. Many scars. Draco paused, not knowing how to react to all of this. Potter noticed his hesitation which sobered him instantly.

"Don't look," he said trying to pull his shirt closed.

"Wait-"

"I said don't look!" With that he pulled his shirt closed and out from under Draco. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

**Notes: **Cliffhanger! Sort of... Yes, I decided to take it to the next level. Yes, I know it seems a little rushed. I feel like I let you guys down somehow... Thanks for your support! Also, I have to say, no personal messages. Messages about my story, future stories or questions about my story or future stories or requests for future stories are the only messages I will be accepting from now on. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9: Invitation

**Warning: Mature content**

Malfoy pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Harry once again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," Malfoy apologized, sounding clearly guilty and sounding like he felt absolutely terrible about it.

"You didn't do anything, I just... My scars make me self-conscious. I know that makes me sound like a girl but its true. Then all those bruises don't quite help. I thought you'd be mad or at least disappointed," Harry confessed.

"Now why would I be mad or disappointed?" asked Malfoy, sounding confused.

"Because I'm not perfect, that I have so many visible faults and just as many invisible."

"Harry, who told you this? Did Eric or did you think of this yourself?" Now Malfoy sounded concerned.

"I thought of it myself while I was dating Eric. It was one of the reasons I came up with to explain why I deserved everything he did."

"As I've said before, you didn't deserve any of that. Where did you get those scars?"

"Mainly in the war, but also from plenty of accidents in my life, some from Auror work and some from quidditch."

"And the bruises?"

"Left over from Eric and Auror work." Malfoy held him tighter and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you don't deserve any of the abuse Eric gave you, no matter what. To me, you're perfect with every single scar you have. They are proof of who you are. Proof that you fought in the war. Proof that you became an Auror. Proof that you have courage and bravery and proof that you're a klutz, but that's who you are. Don't think that those mean you aren't good enough. As for faults, everyone has those. Nothing to be ashamed of. Faults could also be qualities, depending on how you look at them. If I didn't have the tendency to bully, we wouldn't have done _that_just now."

"You really think so? About the faults and scars?"

"Really truly."

"So when you stopped after pulling my shirt open..." Harry trailed off, expecting Malfoy to continue the sentence.

"That was because I didn't quite know how to react. You wouldn't either if you opened the shirt of the one you like and suddenly find a bunch of bruises and scars and you have no idea where they all came from."

"You would have continued if I didn't pull away?"

"I would have kissed every single bruise and scar." There were few moments of silence as the two figured out what to do and say. Harry pulled free and stood up.

"I think we should eat what little breakfast that didn't get burned," he said and he started to make his way to the door. Malfoy stayed on the bed. An uncomfortable feeling in his groin prevented him from following Harry. "Malfoy?"

"I'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Malfoy, are you hard?" He was a little shocked at Harry's bluntness but nodded.

"I'll take care of it myself," he said making a move closer to the bathroom.

"No, it's my fault for stopping after only I was satisfied. I'll take responsibility." Harry walked back to the bed and pulled on the man until he was sitting on the edge.

"Potter, you don't have to do this. Like I said, I can take care of this myself."

"No, I want to." Harry dropped to the floor and reached up to undo the button and zipper, then reached in to pull out Malfoy's member from his pants. He started by licking the shaft a few times. Then kissing it and licking again. He took his hand and fingered Malfoy's balls while still continuing with his mouth. He put his mouth on the head and swirled his tongue around, then began to suck. When he felt like Malfoy was about to come, he took his tongue and stroked the slit.

"Coming!" and Malfoy released into Harry's mouth, and he had no difficulty in swallowing.

"Potter, that felt amazing," said Malfoy, a little dazed. He didn't think he's ever came that hard.  
"Now how about that breakfast?" asked Harry licking his lips and standing up. Malfoy pulled up his pants and thought of how erotic Harry looked at that moment.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Harry smiled a little. _Now it's Malfoy's turn to be flustered_, thought Harry. He lazily walked back into the kitchen. Thanks to Malfoy everything was tidy but the food had definitely gone cold or if being cold wasn't enough, it was burnt.

The sausage and gravy would be fine, heat it up again and Malfoy wouldn't even notice that it had to be reheated. The biscuits were all burnt, especially on the bottom. The tops were more than just golden brown.

"Great, breakfast is ruined." Harry thought he actually had a nice little set up. This made that idea go down the drain.

"I never got around to asking," said Malfoy from behind him, "how did you come around to making that big mess?" Harry felt a little ashamed at the fact he killed the biscuits but thought he should still tell Malfoy what happened.

"I forgot to set the timer for the oven and by the time I smelled that it was burning, the biscuits looked like this." He held one up as proof. "When I tried to pull them out of the oven the sheet was too hot for the mitt and I dropped it and hit my arm on the oven ceiling." Malfoy hugged Harry from behind and Harry leaned into it. Malfoy turned his head a little so he had open access to Harry's neck and began to lightly kiss and suck the nape of it. Harry shivered in pleasure but knew it had to stop, lest it continued any farther.

"Malfoy, please stop." Harry struggled to hold his composure; his neck was his sensitive spot.

"Why should I?"

"I want you to stop." Instantly Malfoy's mouth pulled away and Harry had a slight feeling of regret, wishing it was still there, though he knew this was for the best. Then the arms around him were released too and Malfoy stepped away. Harry wanted to be back in those arms but felt this was also for the best.

"I think I should go," said Malfoy turning toward the door.

"Why?"

"I have an errand to do at Diagon Alley." He winked and left the flat. Harry had no idea what he meant and gave up trying to find one. He was left with a burnt breakfast, a feeling of loneliness, and a longing for Malfoy to be back.

* * *

Diagon Alley was where Granger was to be saying a speech about magical beasts and the treatment of those beasts. Draco knew this and though he didn't like how long and boring the speech was, he had to sit through it so he could talk to Granger at the end. She finally concluded and walked from the stage behind the curtains. Hoping she wouldn't Apparate, he waited for her. His hopes were granted as she came walking out a minute later, carrying two large bags. Now was his chance.

"Granger, want me to carry one of those for you?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? By the way, I'm not Granger anymore. My last name is Weasley."

"I had wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

"What do you have to talk about that I should listen to? This isn't one of your plots against Harry, is it?" He knew she would probably expect the worst from him, remembering how he and Harry were to each other at Hogwarts. "Harry has forgotten all those childish games so there's no need to be bothering him. He has enough to deal with."

"I know. I'm trying to help him." Granger gave him an incredulous look. "I know that doesn't sound too believable considering our past but I do truly want to help him."

"If you are being truthful, tell me why you would want to do that."

"He deserves better than what Eric gave him." She looked shocked for a moment and then tried to cover it up with a question.

"How do you know Eric?"

"Let's just say, I caught them at a really bad moment. If it wasn't for me, Potter would have been lying on the street for a while."

"Oh my gosh! You mean he...?"

"If you're thinking Eric beat Potter till he was unconscious then yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Why? Why didn't he tell us? He had the chance and everything?" She looked guilty even though it wasn't her fault.

"Potter probably didn't want you to worry about what he felt he deserved."

"He felt he deserved all that? Where is Eric now?"

"At the ministry, being held for other domestic violence charges," Draco said smugly, knowing he was the one who put him there.

"He's done this before? That guy deserves to rot in-"

"I think we both know what he deserves. Potter on the other hand doesn't know what he himself deserves. I was thinking of having you and Weasley come to dinner at the manor along with Potter. I was hoping to just have a good time though the manor has a way of intimidating people."

"How about you bring Harry to my house tonight? I know it's short notice but I know today is Harry's day off, and Ron's is tomorrow so..." She trailed off, probably not knowing what else to say.

"That would be great. Thank you for inviting Potter and I."

"Just tell me one thing Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"What's your relationship with Harry?"

"You'll have to ask him that. I don't even know."

"Oh. So you two aren't together?" Malfoy thought for a moment.

"I love him. I love him so much, but I don't know if he feels the same about me. So, like I said, ask him if you want to know what our relationship is. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

"Oh, sorry and thanks, for helping Harry. I know how much he needs it, even if it is coming from you." Draco was didn't take that last part as an insult. His years at Hogwarts didn't prove anything good to some people and he wouldn't let it get to him years later. After spending a few minutes window shopping, he headed back to Potter's house, hoping he was still welcome there. Step two of his plan was in progress.

**Notes: **I have to thank you guys! Love the reviews! I'm writing chapter 18 right now and I think there's going to be a total of about 20 chapters so this is almost halfway. I really don't want to end this but every good thing has to come to an end at some point. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: New Concept

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table. After his first attempt at breakfast, he decided to give up, not feeling too hungry. He wondered again what errand Malfoy was talking about but quickly gave up on that too.

It was well into the afternoon when he heard a knock at the door. Hoping it was Malfoy he raced to the door and opened it. Malfoy stood there slightly smiling, waiting to be let in.

"Potter, I barely got my hand away from the door when you answered it. Were you waiting for me to show up?" Harry felt himself blush and stepped back to let Malfoy in. "You don't have any plans tonight, do you Potter?"

"Not that I know of." Harry didn't have any plans now that Eric was out of the picture though he knew that now was his chance to start getting his life back together and start having fun again.

"Then it's set. We're going out for dinner."

"Wait, what? Who said?"

"Please? I know this really great place and I want to take you there. Don't worry, it's not the manor or any high end place so you don't have to dress up, but you should still wear some clean clothes and-"

"No." Malfoy looked stunned. Harry was sure he didn't expect to be turned down.

"Why not?"

"Because maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want us to stay here together for dinner." Harry had finally realized how much control Eric had over his life and he wasn't about to let Malfoy take his place. Harry especially didn't like the fact that he chose for them. He wanted to test Malfoy's limits

"Please Potter? Just this once. We could stay together on any other night just not tonight."  
"No. I don't want to go." Harry decided to be stubborn. He wanted to stay and not be whisked away to someplace where he probably didn't even want to go to. Malfoy looked at him a little desperately then just gave in.

"Fine. We could stay here tonight but let me first write a letter apologizing to Granger, telling her why we can't come to dinner when she so kindly invited us," Malfoy snapped.

"Hermione? That's where we were going to go? To Hermione and Ron's?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. I saw Granger today in Diagon Alley and had a nice chat. In the end, she invited us to dinner."

"You told her about us?"

"No, she asked what my relationship with you is, and I told her she had to ask you if she wanted to know." Harry walked over and flopped down on the couch.

"I feel bad now. I thought you were going to take me to a restaurant that I would feel uncomfortable in. So I wanted to stay in a more private environment. All you wanted to do was take me out to see my friends at their house. I feel like an idiot." Malfoy walked over to the couch ad sat down next to Harry.

"You're not an idiot. You just didn't know. It's ok. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse." That only made Malfoy feel worse about it, knowing that Harry didn't deserve someone snapping at him after the way he's already been treated. After a few moments of silence Harry jumped up.

"What am I waiting for? I need to get cleaned up before Hermione gives me a lecture on hygiene."

"So you're going?" asked Malfoy.

"Of course, unless you aren't going. Hermione might have warmed up to you but I can't say anything about Ron."

"I'll go. I'll take my chances with Weasley. I've always been the better wizard so he can't really do much harm." Harry started heading to his bedroom when a question from Malfoy stopped him.

"What am I to you?" Harry turned to see the face of a man who must have been stressing on this question.

"My punisher," he said and walked into the bedroom, leaving no chance for Malfoy to respond.

* * *

"Punisher?" Draco whispered to himself. He better have a different word tonight or those two will have his head. It would be good bye Draco. He began to think of what they would do to him if that's what Harry said. Granger would use a spell that she probably learned from one of her many books. Weasley would probably use physical torture.

The bedroom door opened and Draco wished he closed his eyes because Potter came out wearing only a towel. It was making him react more than he wanted. Great, getting all horny before he was supposed to convince Potter's friends that he was the best man for Potter. He just got a head job this morning, how could he already be ready for more?

"Malfoy? Have you seen my soap? It should be in the shower but it's not. I just bought a new bottle so I thought I might not have put it in yet."

"You know, you really shouldn't come out dressed like that." Potter looked down then suddenly realizing his mistake; he blushed and headed for the door.

"Oh no, you don't," said Draco as he hurried to catch Potter. "I think I'll have to give you a little punishment for that." Potter blushed more and tugged against Draco's grasp. Draco grabbed both his arms pulling him closer. "I wouldn't struggle, the towel might fall." Harry stood still and blushed. The blush didn't stop at his face but spread down his neck and to his bruise covered chest.

Draco began to kiss him. Starting at the lips and working his way down. He made a path down Potter's neck then to his chest. He placed his mouth on one of Potter's nipples, sucking and nibbling, while his hand was copying the movements on the other.

Potter had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Little moans kept escaping his lips. Draco pulled his mouth away from the first nipple and put it on the second, again using his hand on the other. Potter reached up and pulled Draco away from his nipples and to his mouth, their tongues swirled around each other. Potter pushed himself from the wall and pulled Draco into the bedroom.

He pulled himself from Potter's mouth long enough to say, "We can't."

"I know which is why we aren't going to the bed. We're going to the shower," he said and placed his mouth back where it was before Draco pulled away.

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't exactly want to have their first time in a shower. He wanted to do it right, on a bed, for hours of nothing but that, not quickly in the shower lasting a couple minutes. He also disapproved of the whole sex without love concept. He loved Harry, but what about Harry?

"Potter, no. Not today," said Draco trying to pull away. Potter just pulled that much closer.

"Why not?" He asked between kisses. Draco could tell Potter was really starting to lose himself to Draco. Draco pulled himself completely away, holding Potter an arm's length away.

"I don't want our first time to be some quick thing right before we head out for dinner because that's exactly where it's heading. If make love to you, it's going to be a full night of passion. I also don't like sex without love."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'll go take a shower now," he replied ashamed of his suggestion. He released himself from Draco's light grip and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a little too much force. Draco thought he might have been a little too harsh but he couldn't put it any other way.

**Notes: **Thanks guys! Hope you like the story so far! I couldn't find a good name for this chapter so sorry if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I hate coming up with names. I'm starting get the feeling I sort of rushed at a few of these chapters but I think the rushing fits in a little better later in the story. Anyways, thank for the support! I love the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11:Beginning and Ending of Plans

Harry stood in the shower. His chest had an uncomfortable and tight feeling and he didn't know what was hurting him. He never really thought about love between him and Malfoy. He thought they would just go with the flow and everything would be fine.

Love made everything more complicated, and what Malfoy said, did that mean Malfoy loved him or did it mean he thought Harry loved him? Did he love Malfoy? No he loved Eric. No that didn't seem to be right. The person he loved to be with, the person he loved to be held by and kiss, the person who would never hurt him, was Malfoy. He loved Malfoy, not Eric.

Did Malfoy love him? Why else would he help Harry try to learn to love without deserving pain? Maybe he was just feeling repentance for all those times at school. Harry was going to test that at the dinner, not caring about the consequences.

Harry turned off the water and dried himself off. He quickly dressed remembering Malfoy was in the flat and hoping he didn't leave. He rushed out with his hair still wet, finding Malfoy on the couch waiting.

"You could have at least dried your hair," said Malfoy in monotone.

"You didn't leave?"

"Why would I leave? I have no idea how to get to the Weasleys' place and I don't think they have their floo channel open to me from the manor."

"So you're still going to their place for dinner?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry was so happy, he wanted to just run and give him a big hug. Malfoy came to him instead, and ruffled his hair.

"Did you think I'd get mad or something and storm out because I didn't want a quick shag, when you did?" He paused, and a light smile touched his lips. "Potter, you're blushing. Did you really think I was that shallow? You should be the one mad, if anyone. Well thanks to you, I had a nice boner that I had to take care of." Harry thought of his own that he had to take care of in the shower and felt his face get hot. "Anyways, we can't go with you looking like that, so please go dry your hair and try to comb out that mop?"

Harry tried to turn away from Malfoy's gaze but he couldn't bring himself to. Malfoy laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him back to the bedroom and steered him to the bathroom. Then he lifted Harry and set him on the counter.

"Where's your hair dryer?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't have one. You could probably find Eric's under the sink."

"I won't even touch something of his if I'm able to. You'll just have to live with a spell." Malfoy pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered something that Harry couldn't hear. He began to feel the water in his hair evaporate and after 20 seconds he was left with dry hair.

"Now, I sure hope you have a comb."

"In the drawer on the left." Malfoy opened it and pulled out Harry's black comb and began running it through his hair. He was being as gentle as he could but with Harry's mop of hair, it's difficult. Finally done, he pulled Harry off the counter and took him by the hand into the living room where the fireplace was.

"Should we go, Potter?"

"I think so." Harry told Malfoy the address and hoped he got it right when he used the floo first. After he disappeared, Harry stepped in and used it himself, saying the address. When he arrived he wished he had gone in first.

In the living room at Hermione and Ron's house, Ron and Malfoy had their wands drawn ready to hex each other. Hermione was standing between them but also out of the way trying to get them both to lower their wands.

"Ron! Malfoy! What the heck are you doing? Trying to kill each other?" yelled Harry.

"Harry can you believe this guy? He used the floo and entered my house without permission!"

"I got permission, Weasel. Ask your wife, she was the one who gave it."

"Hermione? You let this no good slime into our house?"

"He's with Harry. I invited _both_ to dinner. If you don't like it, you still have the choice of leaving open." Ron sneered at Malfoy but then lowered his wand. It just proved that no matter how strong a man may be, he'd never win against his wife. Malfoy lowered his wand a second later.  
Harry reached up and inconspicuously gave Malfoy's hand a squeeze. He looked back and gave Harry a small smile in return.

"You guys took so long, dinner's already on the table," Hermione said leading everyone to the table. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other which meant Harry and Malfoy sat next to each other, with Malfoy across from Ron.

It was silent save for the noise of people eating. Ron glared at Malfoy the whole time and Hermione kept hitting him with her elbow trying to stop him. Hermione figured she had to speak first otherwise they were going to get nowhere.

"So, how did you two meet again?" Malfoy looked to Harry and then decided to answer.

"We happened to be at the same place at the same time. We chatted for a minute and it was a good thing I was there."

"How could your appearance ever be a good thing?" Ron asked, not very nicely.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"Sorry mate, but you know what he's like."

"What he _was _like, Ron. I don't like how you're insulting him."

"Potter, it's all right," said Malfoy, actually trying to defend Ron. "I wasn't the nicest person back then and have yet to give him reason to treat me any other way."

"No, it's not all-"

"Ron! Harry! Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "All of you just shut up or so help me I will-"

"Yes dear." Ron caved in, probably already knew what she would do. Harry and Malfoy shut their mouths not wanting to know.

"Please Malfoy, continue," she said, likely through clenched teeth.

"Well, we happened to be at The Wizard's Palace at the same time for dinner. Potter was with Eric and I was alone, a few tables away. When Eric left to the bathroom, I decided to have a small chat with Potter. When I left, Eric came back and..." Malfoy looked to Harry for permission to tell them.

"Go ahead. There's nothing to hide from them."

"Hide?" Ron asked. Malfoy gave Harry a look that asked _everything_? followed by a sly smile. Harry suddenly knew what he was talking about and under the table quickly traced on Malfoy's leg _no sex stuff_.

"Anyway, Eric came back to the table shouting at Potter, yelling at him, calling him... Well I'm sure that's one thing we can leave unsaid, at least at the dinner table. Eric then pulled Potter roughly from the restaurant. I didn't quite understand what happened but I thought that I probably had something to do with it, so I tried to follow them. I found Potter and that man in the alley, Potter looked almost dead, beat to a pulp. Instantly I Body Bound the man though I wanted to do worse. I got Potter's address from the guy then sent him to the Aurors. I took Potter to his house, healed him, and got him into bed."

"Did you get on bed with him?" sneered Ron. Harry made a move to defend Malfoy but Malfoy defended himself.

"No, I left and came back late the next day. Don't believe me? I have a few reliable people that would vouch for me that I was back before ten."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Ron.

"Do you really think I would take advantage of Potter, when he was unconscious, with bruises covering his body? He was beaten _unconscious_. How could anyone who wasn't a complete monster take advantage of him?" That completely silenced everyone. Hermione was the courageous one and spoke first again, changing the topic.

"So, Harry, what is your relationship with Malfoy now?" Everyone looked to Harry for his answer. He already knew the answer to give them; he just hoped Malfoy would like it.

"I love him. I really love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, as long as he's willing to spend his with me." Harry looked to Malfoy, who was clearly shocked.

"What about Eric? I thought you-" Malfoy started to say.

"Eric is going to spend 30 years for domestic violence and abuse. If he doesn't, I'll press my own charges against him and I won't let him off with just 30 years."

"So you don't love him?"

"I finally opened my eyes."

"Harry, I love you too, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." They were so focused on each other, that they didn't hear Hermione take Ron into the kitchen.

"Who would have guessed that we would be a couple?" asked Malfoy.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I say is you better kiss me-" before Harry could finish, Malfoy grabbed his face and pulled him close enough that he could press his lips against Harry's. Harry immediately gave into the kiss and parted his lips. This kiss was extremely gentle, soft and slow. There was no heated passion, but slow confirmation of each other's feelings.

"Come on, can't you guys do that somewhere else?" Malfoy and Harry broke apart instantly to find Hermione and Ron standing at the kitchen door.

"You two did that to me during the war," said Harry smirking.

"That was during the war, and who knew if we were going to see each other again," Ron said, trying to defend himself.

"With you as Potter's best friend, who knows what day with him will be _my _last," Malfoy replied.

"Ron, come on. That was the first time they confessed to each other. You'd have to allow them a few minutes to do that," said Hermione.

"A few minutes and they'd take an hour to do-"

"Ron, stop it right there or I'll find that spell to silence you forever."

"I'll stop," said Ron, giving in quickly.

"Anyway, me and Ron would like to have a chat with each of you, given the fact that Harry doesn't have parents to do this for him." Harry and Malfoy exchanged looks of _Oh great.  
_  
"You're up first, mate. Don't do anything stupid, Malfoy." Harry stood and Ron ushered him into the kitchen.

"Are you crazy, mate? This is Malfoy!"

"I love him. If you don't like it, then it sounds like a personal problem because no matter what you say, you cannot change that," Harry said without room for argument.

"Harry, not to judge your choice, but are you sure about Malfoy?" Hermione began the interrogation.

"Yes. He's sworn that he would never raise his hand to me and after that whole thing with Eric, he's been trying to convince me that I didn't deserve anything that Eric gave me, and that he hurt because he wasn't there sooner, and he wasn't able to stop those bruises from even forming."

"Harry what do you even know of him?" she continued.

"He lives alone in the manor save for the house elves, which he treats fairly. Both his parents are dead and that he loves me. What else do you need to know?"

"What about his job, mate?" Harry thought for a moment. Malfoy had never said what his job was. He's seen him around the ministry though that could be for other matters. "You don't know, do you? Harry, how could you say you love him when you don't even know his job?"

"I just do. Like the fact you can't choose family, you can't choose who you fall in love with."  
"That's for sure," said Ron earning a smack in the arm from Hermione.

"If you're sure about him, we will support you," said Hermione, slightly glaring at Ron from the side.

"I am sure. Thank you." Then sensing this talk was over he walked back into the dining room where Malfoy waited for his turn.

"Good luck... Draco."

* * *

_Draco, _Potter... No, Harry called him Draco! Draco felt a rush of satisfaction rise in him as he headed for the kitchen door.

"Malfoy, will you ever hurt Harry?" asked Ms. Weasley.

"If I can help it, no. I will protect him from everything I can and comfort him when I can't."

"I didn't mean that. Will you ever intentionally hurt Harry?"

"I will try as hard as I could not to when it comes to verbal things but couples always have their rough patches. One thing is for sure, I will never, ever physically hurt him. If I did, you three could do whatever you wanted to me and it still wouldn't make up for it."

"Do you think he's being truthful?" Weasley asked his wife.

"I believe him," she replied confidently and without hesitation.

"I think we need Veritaserum to make sure," Weasley grumbled.

"Ron! We are not using that on anyone. Especially someone so important to Harry."

"Well, all I can say is if you truly love him, _we_won't stop you." Weasley knew better than to argue with Ms. Weasley on that.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I thought I might have had to elope with Po- I mean Harry, though not in the literal sense, seeing that we could never legally marry." Draco couldn't hide the disappointment from his voice.

"Let me plan your guys' wedding!" Ms. Weasley shouted out.

"What?" Draco and Weasley asked at the same time.

"Let me plan your wedding. I know you two cannot marry legally but the laws don't say anything about having a wedding."

"I'd have to talk it over with Harry, but I actually like the idea. So if he agrees, go ahead."

"Thank you, and since you're going to get married through me, you'll have to plead for a divorce, through me," she said with a slight nod.

"Hopefully there won't ever be a need for divorce."

"I hope so too," she said with a tone of warmth.

"Hey, do your wards keep me from Apparating from here and back?"

"No, why?" Ms. Weasley asked, Weasley still glaring at Draco.

"I want to grab a ring from my manor. You can't have a wedding, without an engagement." Then winked and pulled out his wand. "Stall Harry for me please." Draco Apparated, calling for a house elf as soon as he arrived.

"Yes master?"

"Please bring me the Draco Ring."

"Master's birth ring?"

"Yes." The house elf vanished. Draco took this time to think of the plan he came up with. Step two was just to get the approval of his friends; he never expected that he might be proposing. To heck with that plan, everything is going well without it. The elf came back a minute later with a delicate silver ring.

"Thank you," he said before Apparating back to the Weasleys'.

"Welcome back, Malfoy." Weasley said with a sneer.

"Did you keep Harry busy?" asked Draco, ignoring the sneer.

"Hermione did, talking to him while saying I was having a man to man chat with you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, if it wasn't for Hermione, you'd be dead by now." Draco ignored that and walked into the dining room. He grabbed Harry by the hand and led him to the most romantic place at the Weasleys', which happened to be the back porch. He sat Harry down on the swing and since they didn't follow, Draco pulled the Weasleys out.

"I want to do this right, with your closest friends watching." Draco knelt down at Harry's feet. "I first liked you in school, and bullied you because I liked you. When I matured, my feelings also matured into love. I even sent you a letter confessing my feelings, though unsigned and overhead you talking about it and saying you'd reject the sender since you were in love with a different girl. After graduation, I knew I no longer even had a chance with you and tried to forget my feelings, but it was only temporary. When I met you that second time, I fell in love with you a second time at first sight. I love you. I will always love you." Draco pulled the ring out. "Harry, will you marry me?"

"Marry? How?" Harry asked confused.

"I know we can't exactly marry legally but I want to, and Ms. Weasley volunteered to plan a wedding."

"Then it's a yes!" Harry reached forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. After a minute, Draco pushed him back and slipped the ring on his finger.

"This is a special ring. Every member of the Malfoy family that is born with that name, is made a ring from a certain jewelry maker whose profession has been passed down generation to generation. This ring was made for me, with the Latin writing of 'Draco.' So when I'm giving this ring, it's a symbol saying that I'm giving myself to you."

"I accept the ring and I accept you. If only I could give you something in return."

"You already gave me your heart, what more could I ask for?" Harry leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear.

"I think I know one thing, and I would tell you but we sort of have an audience." Harry gave him an interesting smile and Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Why did you make me listen to all that?" Weasley said from the background. The newly engaged couple faced the two witnesses. Ms. Weasley had tears in her eyes and Ron looked disgusted. Harry stood and Ms. Weasley rushed over and gave him a hug. Harry turned to Weasley who said, "Harry, I guess I'm fine with the fact that you're bent and all. I couldn't when you were with Eric because I couldn't stand the fact that you let him beat you to a pulp. With Malfoy, if he even tries, I know you would be able to hex him easily. You weren't my best mate with Eric. With Malfoy you are. I guess I can accept him. If he tries anything, I'll kill him."

"That's very heartwarming," said Draco standing and resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, you seem more emotional than usual," Harry commented ignoring the death glares the other two men were giving each other.

"Well I could get into all the details but the main thing is, Ron and I are going to be parents soon!" Harry looked shocked, Draco was nonchalant, and Ron had a smug look on his face. Both Draco and Harry said their congratulations which then turned to goodbyes.

"Harry, Malfoy, we'll be getting in touch about the wedding planning. All I ask is that you choose your own rings and vows. Leave everything else to me, except for money which I doubt you two will have a problem with."

"I ask that you make it a small wedding, nothing extremely extravagant," pleaded Draco.

"I think I can manage that," Ms. Weasley replied and again the round of goodbyes began. Eventually they reached the fireplace and Harry and Draco left as an engaged couple, with a wedding already in planning.

**Notes: **Cute, huh? Thanks guys! About the chapter, I have tense difficulties so if there's anything you want me to change, just let me know. I could read through something a hundred times and not find one mistake about tenses but find every single mistake on spelling, punctuation and any typos within the first ten or twenty times. Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12: Physical Confirmation

**Warning: MATURE CONTENT**

When Harry and Draco reached the flat, Harry started pulling on him leading him to the bedroom.

"Harry, what are you trying to do?"

"I thought it should be obvious."

"If you're trying to get me in the bedroom, you'll have to do more than pull on my arm." Harry stood, still holding onto his arm. He knew he had to take the initiative this time, so he started with a light kiss. The light kiss progressed until Harry's tongue was stroking Draco's.

Draco finally took the lead in the kiss. He put one hand in Harry's hair and the other arm around his waist, pulling his body even closer right as Harry's arms went around Draco's neck. They stood there like that, kissing, each trying to pull the other closer.

If he could smile while his mouth was getting ravaged by Draco, he would have when he decided to take it to the next step. He hiked his leg around Draco who took his hand off of Harry's head and tried to lift that leg higher. Harry balanced himself as he tried to press his other leg around Draco, who took the hint to lift that one up so that he was carrying Harry.

Draco had to pull his mouth away in order to see around Harry, who took his chance and start to kiss Draco's neck. He kissed and licked and nibbled at the soft and exposed flesh. He could feel Draco shiver under his mouth and that gave him a feeling of satisfaction.

Harry didn't even notice they were in the bedroom until Draco fell backwards onto the bed. He rolled over putting Harry on the bottom. He continued the kiss as his hands pulled off Harry's glasses and unbuttoned Harry's shirt. When he finally got it open, he didn't hesitate to start kissing any scars and bruises in sight. After he was satisfied with that he began to suck on one nipple, using his hand on the other like he did earlier. Harry released a loud moan that only made Draco that much more excited. Switching to the other nipple he continued and Harry was breathing really heavy. Harry tried to pull Draco's head up but he didn't have enough strength, when he wanted him to continue while at the same time he wanted Draco to move on from his nipples.

After a few long minutes, Draco finally moved his mouth higher, making a trail along Harry's collar bone to his mouth, stopping at the ear to nibble on the lobe. He reached the mouth and Harry was desperate for entrance. Swirling their tongues around each other did little to calm the rising passion.

Draco sat up and began to take off his own shirt when Harry stopped him.

"Let me do it," he said and Draco's hands dropped leaving open access for Harry who sat up and started on the first button. Every button he undone, he kissed Draco where that button was. The last button was right over Draco's the bulge in Draco's pants which Harry kissed longer than any other place.

Draco pushed Harry back down and began taking off Harry's pants. He made his way down slowly, kissing the inside of one of Harry's thighs as he did. Harry arched his back at that, making it easier for Draco who smiled at the way Harry was reacting. After the pants came the boxers and soon he was lying completely naked. Draco stood over him, marveling in the beauty. Harry noticed that Draco wasn't touching him and instantly felt self-conscious.

"Draco, please don't look," he said trying to pull a blanket over himself.

"Why shouldn't I look at the most beautiful person?"

"Don't lie. I'm not beautiful with all these scars and-and," Harry's voice cracked and Draco knew he had to do something. He pulled off his pants showing a large scar from ankle to mid-thigh on his right leg.

"Harry, could you look at me? I don't have a body without scars either. I got this in the war." Harry pulled his head out from under the blanket and saw the large scar that Draco had to live each say with. It was white and puckered, showing how old it was.

Draco turned around to show his back, which had another scar on it; a thin puckered line ran from shoulder to the opposite hip. "I also got this in the war. I don't like showing it off either but when I said I will give myself to you completely, I meant it. I don't mind the fact I have scars, I don't think their ugly either. Even with every scar that you have, and with every scar you may get in your life, I still think you're beautiful." Harry took a minute to look at Draco and then slowly uncovered himself. Draco placed himself between Harry's legs and leaned forward to kiss him slowly and softly.

During the kiss, Harry traced what he could of the scar on Draco's back. He finally understood why Draco said he was beautiful with all his scars because he thought Draco was beautiful with his.

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry's lips and set it on his erection. Harry instantly bucked and almost choked Draco who then put his hands on Harry's hips to prevent that from happening a second time.

"Harry? Do you have any lube?" Harry nodded and pulled a small bottle from the nightstand then tossed it to Draco. He poured some on his fingers ad began to loosen Harry up. The first finger went in easily and Harry let out another moan as Draco started to move it. A second finger was inserted and it moved with the first, thrusting and scissoring. It wasn't long before three fingers were inserted and Draco was trying to find Harry's prostate. When he finally did, Harry bucked again. Draco figured Harry was ready as he pulled off his own shorts. He spread Harry's legs enough that it would be easy for him to enter.

"I'm going to enter now," said Draco, and Harry nodded. Draco slid in, feeling the flesh close around him. He waited for Harry to become used to him inside and at Harry's command to move, he did just that. He pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, hitting that one place, only to repeat the process. He tried keeping a steady and slow pace but his own feeling of need made him set a pace that was gradually increasing in speed. Harry was pushing back in time with Draco's thrusts and both were in a steady rhythm. Draco reached for Harry's erection and stroked him in time with his own thrusts.

It was pure ecstasy for both of them. It wasn't just the carnal need, more than the feeling of lust. Lust was superficial, what was going on between them was the feeling of love. The feeling of wanting to be one. The feeling of wanting to be connected physically and by their hearts which happened to be beating at the same tempo.

Harry was making loud moans and wrapped his arms around Draco to pull him closer. With a final, deep thrust, Harry finally climaxed and clenched around Draco making him climax at the same time. Both came so hard they had spots flood their vision. Draco fell against Harry and they shared one kiss before he pulled out and rolled over to the side.

"That was incredible," said Harry, between deep breaths. Draco nodded, while trying to steady his own breathing. Harry rolled onto his side, back to Draco and tried to fall asleep. Draco took that as his cue to mold himself against Harry and wrap his arms around him. They quickly fell asleep in that position.

* * *

Draco woke up in the middle if the night to find Harry snuggled against his chest and his own arms around Harry. He laid awake just watching Harry sleep peacefully. He listened to his steady breathing and couldn't resist planting a light kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry must have felt it because he woke up.

"Good morning, my love," said Draco in a soft voice.

"What time is it?" asked Harry half asleep.

"Who cares as long as it's our day off?"

"That's true. By the way, what is your job?" asked Harry randomly, more awake than Draco first thought.

"I'm an Auror. Since I was an ex-Death Eater, I know the whereabouts of many Dark Wizards and Death Eaters. I also am good at tracking them and have many connections on the other side that may prove useful to the Aurors. My occupation is completely a secret from everyone but the higher-ups in the ministry and now you. If the wrong hands came across this information, I'd be killed or pretty much imprisoned in my own house until they find a way through the wards." Harry looked at him wide-eyed. "Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life if they ever target you." Draco placed another kiss on Harry's forehead and then on his lips. "Go back to sleep, love. You need the energy."

"I'm too awake to fall asleep and I feel too sticky to even get comfortable."

"Is that shower with you, you offered earlier still up for grabs?" Harry smiled and replied in the sweetest voice that Draco's ever heard.

"Of course it is."

**Notes: **Uh... I don't have much to say about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13: The Long Awaited Day

It was the long awaited day of their wedding. Hermione had planned the day and even the honeymoon. Draco and Harry had already picked out the rings they would give to each other and the vows they would take. Harry had bought a simple gold band with the Latin word for love engraved on the inside. Draco had bought something slightly more extravagant. A gold band with an emerald and the words "together forever" engraved on it.

Waking up in each other's arms had become a sort of routine but it never felt like something that needed to be done, both just wanted to. This morning wasn't any different. Harry woke up first and kissed Draco until he felt Draco wake up and kiss back.

"Morning, love," Harry said to Draco when he finally opened his eyes.

"Today's the day," he said happily.

"I kind of wished we could just spend this day in bed."

"Harry, we'll have plenty of time to do that on the honeymoon."

"I know," he said stretching and pulling the blankets off. He was still sticky from last night, and the three rounds of sex they had. It was a miracle Harry could walk, but he did without pain or soreness. How Draco could be so passionate but leave no trace of pain, he didn't know.

Draco stood up and wrapped himself around Harry. He leaned on Harry as Harry leaned back on him.

"Why don't we go back to bed for another hour or two?" asked Draco, sliding his hand up and down Harry's hip. Harry laughed and replied to his question.

"When you say that, you mean 'Why don't we go back to bed for another hour or two so I can ravage your body?'" said Harry with a playful grin on his face.

"Details, details," Draco replied with his own smug grin.

"I don't think I want a fourth round until after the wedding."

"Fine. How about a shower then?"

"We have to be quick," Harry said looking at the clock. "Hermione expects us to be at her house in an hour. There we will be separated until the ceremony."

"Which is why we should spend as much time together as we can." Harry laughed again and they walked to the shower where there was more than just cleaning going on. The couple stepped out, dried and dressed each other. They had five minutes to spare and hurried to the fireplace making sure they each had the ring they bought for the other.

They arrived and a few people were inside while others were working outside where it looked as though that's where the ceremony would be held.

"Harry, Malfoy," said Hermione, who was in a hurry by the tone of her voice. "Both of you need to hurry up and get dressed in your dress robes. They are in separate rooms upstairs, the room you go to will have your name on the door. Go now." Before they made a move to leave Ron made a comment that Hermione should have bought Draco a wedding dress. Draco replied that he didn't play the girl's role and the situation ended with Hermione threatening all of them and Ron being left with some unneeded mental pictures of his best friend.

Harry and Draco headed upstairs to the bedrooms and shared a kiss before leaving to their separate rooms. They found their own dress robes and quickly dressed. Harry tried to look his best for Draco, partly by combing out his hair, something he rarely did. Harry finished getting ready and left the room. He instantly headed for Draco's room and when he opened the door Draco immediately covered his eyes with his hands.

"Is that you Harry?"

"Yeah, what are you doing that for, Draco?"

"Does it apply to us that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Harry thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"I don't think so but to be on the safe side, let's not take any chances. See you in a little bit Draco," Harry said sweetly which left Draco wanting more of that sweet voice. Harry left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Harry!" He turned to see his ex-girlfriend and best friend's sister, Ginny. She ran over and gave him a hug. They broke up without any hard feelings after finding out about his orientation and went to being friends a short while later. About a year later she found her fiancée that she met overseas.

"Hello Ginny."

"Were you trying to bring bad luck to the wedding? Don't try to hide the fact that you went to the groom's room, I saw you." She grinned and brushed her red hair out of her eyes before smoothing the unnoticeable wrinkles in her light green dress.

"Don't worry, he didn't see me; he covered his eyes before he could."

"Well that's good, I didn't want to go out and buy another set of dress robes for you."

"You bought these?"

"Hermione and I. Ron wanted no part in it other than the fact he's going to be your Man of Honor."

_"Man of Honor?"  
_  
"Yep."

"Oh geez." Harry sighed before continuing. "I'm just glad your family accepts the fact that I'm gay." She looked a little troubled for a minute before answering.

"Well, not everyone in the family. Mummy and Daddy still don't quite know what to make of it and Percy, who's such a stickler, hates the idea, which is why he's not here. Everyone else doesn't care or supports you." Harry usually doesn't care if people think it's wrong that he likes guys but when it comes from someone who's practically family, it sort of hurts. "Charlie and his wife are here though!"

"Charlie?" All Harry really knew about Charlie was that he works with dragons in Romania.

"He and his wife both support you, because of what you did in the war."

"That's great," said Harry.

"Anyway, I think we should get in our places now, the wedding will start in a few minutes. You wait in your room. I'll send Ron for you when it's time. First I have to get Malfoy in place. I wish the best for you both!" she hugged Harry again and walked away. Harry went back to his room and waited for Ron.

It didn't take long. Ron came in and Harry immediately stood.

"Sorry, mate, for not accepting your... _Preference_sooner."

"Its fine, many people wouldn't."

"I have to say, it wounds my pride being a Man of Honor instead of your Best Man." They both laughed at that and headed down to their positions for the ceremony.

Blaise, Draco's best man walked out and it was then it Ron's turn. A soft good luck and Ron was out. Harry made sure he had the ring before it was his turn to walk out the door and down the aisle. While everyone was focused on him, he was only looking at Draco, who was waiting at the altar. He walked in time to the music playing and couldn't wait until he was standing next to the one he loved. When he finally reached the altar, Draco whispered something that no one else could hear.

"Harry, you look beautiful." Harry smiled and Draco smiled back and they looked only at each other throughout the whole wedding. Hermione stood where the priest would and asked said the usual things like "If anyone out there objects to this union, please say so now or forever hold your peace" and she asked them to say their vows and then told them to put the rings on each other's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. Draco, you may now kiss..." she leaned forward and whispered to Harry, asking what she should call him.

"Harry, just Harry." She straightened up again.

"Draco you may now kiss Harry." Draco leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips while some people cheered. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and they both walked back down the aisle, a married couple, at least symbolically.

After the ceremony came the reception. A buffet of delicious food took up a lot of room outside and Harry and Draco grabbed the first plates. They fed each other most of the food they grabbed and ate only a few bites themselves. Blaise was already passing around the drinks and drank more than he served and due to that fact, he got too drunk to say the toast. Ron raised his glass instead and called for everyone's attention.

"Hey guys. I know I wasn't the one who was supposed to give the toast but the best man had one too many drinks so I'm subbing in. If this sounds horrid, I don't care." A few people laughed but most remained silent.

"I've known these two lovebirds since the first day at Hogwarts. Let me tell you, they were the farthest thing from lovebirds then. Too many times they were in detention together because of one too many hexes; usually McGonagall caught them when the count reached one. Years later I don't really know exactly why, but Draco happened to be at the right place at the right time and saved Harry from someone I would say was as horrid as You-Know-Who himself. Anyway those two have been lovey-dovey since, even in my dining room which I guess I can't blame you for, otherwise Hermione'd have my tongue. But anyway, I'd never got the chance to tell you guys, I wish you the best." He raised his glass and said "to Harry and Draco." Everyone raised their glass of champagne and repeated that line. Only exception was Hermione, who had sparkling cider instead. Everyone took a sip and Harry and Draco linked arms and drank.

An hour of socializing and a lot of congratulations came before the cake came out. It was small, only three layers but on top it had two grooms dancing together. _George probably made those,_Harry thought. Draco and Harry stood and cut two small pieces out together, pulled them out and fed the first bite to each other. They smashed the rest of their pieces of cake into the other one's face.

"Hey you two! Cut it out!" called out Hermione and they both started to laugh. Hermione used a cleaning charm to get rid of the smashed cake on their faces. Everyone else grabbed a piece as Hermione pulled them off to the side.

"Your honey moon starts tomorrow. The broom stick which is with your other wedding presents is enchanted to go to the hotel you'll be staying at. It's only an hour away on broomstick so I'm sure you're used to it thanks to quidditch practice." Harry hugged her and thanked her for the wedding.

"You shouldn't be hugging anyone in front of your new husband," she said and laughed.

"That's right Harry." Then he leaned down and whispered "I might have to punish you when we get home," into Harry's ear. Harry flushed and Draco laughed.

"I don't even want to know what you just said," said Hermione who walked off to find Ron. The dancing started and Harry and Draco had the first dance. Harry had his arms around Draco's neck whose own arms were around Harry's waist. They were swaying to the music at their own pace, not caring what the beat was trying to tell them. After the first song, other couples joined in.

It was night before people started to leave. Harry and Draco Apparated back home with a ton of wedding gifts. When they arrived they stood outside the flat.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! Ok, I haven't been to, or helped out with, or even know most of the traditions of, a wedding so if I missed something or got something wrong you can let me know and I might change it or add it in. Also, I got a comment that I should send them to Canada where it's legal and I was thinking about that but then when they went back to England, it wouldn't be recognized so there wouldn't be much of a point. It is legal to have a wedding ceremony without actually getting married because in order to get married you have to sign a marriage license and then it'll be recognized by the government and when you move internationally, depending on the country, I'm almost positive you have to sign another one for that country. If I'm wrong, oh well. All I know is one of my mom's friends had to sign two marriage licenses because neither would recognize the other country's license. Oops, I'm writing _way_ too much. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14: The Long Awaited Night

"Why didn't you Apparate inside the flat?" asked Harry. Draco dropped the gifts and opened the door. Before Harry could walk inside, Draco scooped him up, and carried him like a princess into the flat. He then set him down on the couch.

"It's tradition to carry the bride across the threshold." Harry blushed and Draco went back to grab the remaining gifts from outside the door. He shut the door and dropped the gifts inside.

"You do know what tonight is, right?"

"Our wedding night, why?"

"Don't you know what that means?" Harry blushed and Draco took slow steps toward him. "I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."

"Why don't we open the gifts first? There's got to be a few things to make this night even better," Harry said, trying to stall a little.

"No-"

"But I want to." Draco closed his eyes for a moment.

"There better be something good in these." They walked over and began opening the presents. There was two bottles of massage oil and a thong for Harry other than the usual house supplies and the broom Hermione mentioned.

"This could be useful," said Draco holding up the thong while he wondered who bought that.

"No way. No, I am not wearing that!" Harry protested.

"This is your punishment for earlier."

"I thought your type of punishment was warmth and pleasure."

"It is. It's going to be pleasurable for both of us and it's going to be a lot more than just warm." Draco smirked and handed Harry the indecent underwear. "Go put it on, please," he commanded and Harry couldn't say no, especially when Draco had that irresistible look on his face and his hint of politeness that Harry found hard to say no to. Harry stood up and walked into the bedroom and hoped Draco would let him save the little dignity he had by letting him change into it privately.

Draco did, but that didn't make it too much better. The thong was a size too small and didn't hide the bulge he was starting to get in the front at all.

"Draco, do I have to wear this?"

"Of course. Come out when you have it on." Harry slowly opened the door and tried to cover himself where the underwear didn't. Draco stood and closed the distance between them. "See? It wasn't too bad."

"I wish there was one for you in there and then you'd feel how embarrassing this is."

"Do you want me to make you feel better about it?" Harry didn't know what he would do until he started to undress. That little thong ended up being the only piece of clothing either of them had on. "Better?" Harry shook his head. "Then I'll just make it so that you'll forget you even have it on." Draco pulled him close and began kissing him. Harry surrendered to the kiss and gasped when Draco started to rub their erections together.

Draco began pushing Harry, little by little to the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. He rolled him over so that Harry was on all fours. He then moved the small piece of cloth in the back and began to lick Harry, loosening him.

"Draco! Don't lick there! It's dirty." Draco pulled back for a second.

"It's not dirty, not one part if you is dirty," and Draco put his tongue back. Then he pulled back again a few moments later. "Now where did that massage oil go?" He pulled away completely to go into the other room and Harry let out a whimper of protest.

When Draco came back, Harry had gotten rid of the thong, likely incinerated it with a spell, from the smell of something burnt hanging in the air. He was laying on his back, fingers in stretching himself and waiting for Draco to make the next move. Draco dropped the bottle of massage oil, a little shocked at Harry's current state.

"Harry, you have no idea how erotic you look right now." The look of Harry went straight to his groin. Draco took a deep breath to try to control himself, strolled to the bed and pulled Harry's fingers out and kissed both his palms. "Harry, why did you prepare yourself?"

"I wanted to make up for the fact I destroyed the thong that you liked."

"You didn't have to do that. If you wanted to destroy that thong I wouldn't have stopped you." Draco was getting himself into position when Harry stopped him.

"I want to do it today."

"Are you sure?" Draco got slightly nervous, thinking of what he meant.

"Lay down." Draco did as he was told and began to spread his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I thought-"

"You thought I meant _that_? Why would I when I went through all the work to stretch myself." Harry laughed then straddled Draco. He put Draco's erection at his opening and pushed down onto Draco. He pulled up and pushed down again. The next time he pushed down, Draco thrust up to meet Harry.

"I can't do this anymore." Draco rolled them over so he was on top and set a pace that Harry matched. When he was about to climax, he thrust in as far as he could, which made Harry climax and clench around Draco, causing him to come. Draco pulled out and they shared a sweet and long kiss. Draco slid his arm under his husband and used his hand to cover Harry's eyes.

"Sleep, my new husband. You deserve a few hours of rest at least."

"What happened to not letting me sleep tonight?"

"I changed my mind." It was silent and then Harry pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry?" No reply. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you say that?" Draco jumped up and wrapped himself around Harry, trying to comfort him.

"You don't want me anymore. You usually have sex with me until I-I almo-st pass-"

"Harry are you crying?" Harry tore from Draco and stood up.

"So what if I am?" He made a grab for his wand. Draco stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him close, holding him so tight Harry couldn't tear himself away again.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I just thought after those three rounds last night, you didn't get a lot of sleep and then today was busy without a minute of rest, I thought maybe a second round tonight would be too much until you had at least a few hours of sleep. I never thought there was something wrong with you." Harry stopped trying to pull away from Draco "I love you Harry, I love all of you. Even if there was something wrong with you, I would still love you." Quiet sobs from Harry began.

"Maybe we rushed into this too quickly," he said between sobs. "You say one thing and I think you mean another or vice versa. We're wrong for each other."

"I don't think so. I love you. You love me. If that's true, nothing will come between us. Believe me."

"I don't know. I don't know," he said, still sobbing.

"Harry, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want Harry? Name anything, I'll give it." Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Can I spend tonight alone? I need to think." Draco took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to leave the flat or can I stay on the couch?"

"Could you leave?" Draco released Harry and grabbed his clothes. He dressed, pulled out his wand and Apparated without a word. Harry sat down with a big sigh. Draco was mad. Draco was really mad. Harry had never seen that expression on his face.

He rested his head in his hands for a while and then prepared for a night of little sleep. He never knew how much he was used to falling asleep in Draco's arms or feeling his warmth against his back. In the end, Harry fell asleep due to exhaustion.

He was in the dark. There was absolutely nothing. The silence was broken by maniacal laughter. Then Eric came into view. Eric, when he was at his worst, took a swing at Harry but missed. Then Draco came into view. Eric got extremely jealous, Harry could just feel it. Then Eric pointed his wand at Draco and muttered the Killing Curse. Draco dropped dead and his once soft, warm, grey eyes looked up at Harry with only chilling emptiness.

"Now without that man holding all your love, you can finally come back to me, the person you really belong to." More maniacal laughter and Harry woke up screaming out "Draco!" Silence. "Draco?" Harry waited for the arms to come and comfort him and the soft voice to mutter comforting words. Harry waited for Draco until he realized he sent Draco away, on their wedding night. How much of a jerk could he be? This was supposed to be the happiest night in their whole time together and now it was their worst night. Harry just wished Draco wasn't having this rough of a night.

* * *

Draco didn't know what to do. He was anxious and scared. He had been pacing down the longest corridor in the manor for the past 2 hours. There was no chance of sleep, not unless Harry was in his arms. He paced for 2 more hours before a house elf walked him to his room and he collapsed on the bed. His last thought before falling asleep was that he hoped that Harry called for him first thing in the morning.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! I know the scene when Harry says "You don't want me anymore," is over dramatic but you have to realize that this is from a guy who had been abused most of his life. Of course he would think he wasn't wanted. Also it was the only way to get from point A to point B that actually didn't sound too bad. Thanks for your guys' support!


	15. Chapter 15: The Past Finds Harry

**Warning: **Mature Content

Harry woke up again, in the morning this time. Sleepily he got up and showered. When he got out he heard a banging at the door. He dressed quickly and rushed out to it, hoping to see Draco's face on the other side. He opened the door and as soon as he did, he wished he didn't.

"Hello Harry, missed me?" Eric stood facing Harry with a smug look on his face. Harry could smell the alcohol even from a few feet away.

"Eric?" Harry lost his voice. He felt his heart racing but in the worst way.

Eric started to walk in but Harry used his left hand to stop him.

"Harry? Can't I come in?" Eric looked down at Harry's hand. "A ring? Really, Harry? I leave for three months and you suddenly get married? To who?"

"None of your business, Eric. Go away."

"Where is your little wife, eh? I can't believe you got a wife, you loved taking it up the arse. How could you start thrusting it in yourself?"

"Go away Eric. Please." Harry thought of Draco and wished he was here with him.

"No. No, I won't go. Much of this stuff is mine."

"Then come back in a week or two and you can take what you want."

"Harry, I'm not leaving, I'm here to stay." Harry was getting scared. He was scared of the man he thought he loved.

"No Eric, leave. Now." Eric started to back up a little. Then swung at Harry. His hand connected with Harry's mouth.

"I'll be back, Harry. I will be back and you will be mine. You will be mine no matter what it takes, even if I have to kill your little wifey."

"Eric, can I ask one thing?" asked Harry, finding his confidence again. Eric looked back hopeful.

"Did you escape or did they drop the charges?" Another swing to Harry's stomach sent him to the ground. Eric walked away leaving the door wide open.

When Harry finally pulled himself up, he knew where he had to go.

* * *

Draco woke up for the fifth time. He could barely sleep. He got out of bed, not hungry for breakfast nor did he feel like changing his clothes. He immediately went back to pacing. A house elf interrupted him.

"Master, Mr. Potter is requesting-"

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Potter is in the same sitting room as-" Draco didn't hear the rest as he ran for the room. He was out of breath when he finally opened the door. Harry was facing the other way.

"Harry!" Harry didn't turn.

"Draco, I think we need a divorce." Draco fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it. They were just married yesterday.

"Harry. Look me in the eyes and then tell me that."

"I can't." Draco stood. He ran to Harry and turned him to make him face Draco. He gasped at the sight of Harry's split lip and large bruise under his mouth.

"Harry? What happened? Tell me now!" Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a small shake. Then he found a certain recognition in Harry's eyes. "It was Eric, wasn't it? Eric did this, didn't he?" Draco's voice started to rise as his anger sought some sort of release. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Harry just shook his head.

"No, I don't want you hurt. You have no idea what he will do." Fear was the main emotion, screaming through Harry's voice.

"As long as it means he will never hurt you again, I don't care."

"No, it's better if you just leave me alone."

"You're my husband now. Remember our vows? Remember what your engagement ring symbolizes and what your wedding ring has engraved on it? I won't abandon you."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"That won't work this time. Even if it means you will hate me forever, I will find a way to make sure he will never do anything to you ever again." Harry looked at Draco for a moment then threw himself into Draco's arms.

"Draco, you have no idea how scared I was when he came. I'm really sorry I doubted you, I doubted us. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry." Harry repeatedly apologized and even began sobbing. Draco just held him, happy Harry was in his arms again. Saying comforting words and stroking his hair, Draco did all he could to reassure Harry.

"Draco, why don't we just go on that honeymoon and deal with Eric when we get back."

"No, if we go on our honeymoon without dealing with Eric first, you would never be able to relax."

"He said he'd come back to the flat sometime," admitted Harry, fear still present in his voice. Draco couldn't stand that though Harry didn't let his fear of You-Know-Who control him, Eric was able to insinuate fear into his voice and probably made him too scared to go home alone, where he was easy prey for Eric.

"Then we'll be waiting for him." He grabbed hold of Harry and Apparated to the flat. It was empty when they arrived. It was still midday so they just did things to keep busy; both figured cleaning would be the best way to pass time. By dinnertime, the house was practically sparkling. Neither spoke to the other until dinner was to be made.

"Draco, I'll just go and get some muggle pizza. You can wait here."

"No Harry, there is no way I'm going to wait here and leave you alone."

"I'm not defenseless-"

"Apparently you are!" Draco shouted, raising his voice almost as loud as it could go. Harry flinched at the sound of it and recoiled, choosing to inch away from Draco. "Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten hit today! You would have just hexed him!"

"I didn't have my wand!" Harry jumped up trying to defend himself.

"That's another thing! You need to have your wand within reach at all times! You can't leave it by the door or wherever else you leave it! What if he Apparates inside the flat? Then you might as well give yourself to him!"

"Stop _yelling_at me!" Draco realized what he was doing and leaned his head against the wall, back to Harry.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice losing all of the previous anger it held. "I'm just worried about you. He hit you and it was the one time I wasn't there. I'm killing myself here feeling like it's my fault. I'm just really stressed."

"Draco, stop it." Draco turned around, confused.

"You're acting like Eric after he realizes he hurt me. Next you would have volunteered to make dinner and make me sit and do nothing." This happened to be exactly what Draco was thinking. "That won't solve anything." Harry walked up to Draco and stood right in front of him. "Here," he started, his tone changing to something soft and comforting, "do anything you want to me that will make you less worried." Draco just took Harry into his arms and held tightly. He knew he would do something along those lines, he trusted Draco enough to completely leave himself defenseless to him. He knew the only way Draco would ever hurt him was if he held him too tightly. Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco, trying to comfort him even more.

"Harry, I love you. I love you." Draco said those three words over and over as if they were the only words he knew.

"I love you too, Draco. You have no idea how rough last night was without you."

"If it was anywhere near as bad as my night, I can probably imagine," Draco said with an exasperated sigh.

"I couldn't sleep and when I finally did, it was light and I had the worst nightmares." Harry could've sworn he felt Draco hold him tighter at the mere mention of nightmares.

"I paced back and forth down the longest corridor at the manor for... I think the house elf said four hours."

"Four hours?"

"I pace when I'm anxious or scared."

"You were scared?"

"I was scared that I would lose you," Draco admitted.

"I'm sorry that I gave you that impression and made you feel like it was over between us." They continued to stand there, holding each other, letting their fears and doubts melt away. After ten more minutes, Harry's stomach growled. Harry blushed and Draco laughed.

"How about _we_make some dinner?"

"Sounds good," said Harry. Draco was reluctant to release Harry from his arms but another growl told him he should. The couple decided to make simple hamburgers and set about it like a real newlywed couple. One half hour later and the two hamburgers were sitting on two plates on the table.

"Mm it smells good," Harry said.

"Don't say that so seductively. I might get jealous of the hamburger," commented Draco who began laughing and Harry, realizing it was a joke, joined in. They sat down next to each other and began eating. Draco reached under the table and grabbed Harry's hand, needing the comfort given through touch. Harry twisted his hand a little so they could entwine their fingers and gave Draco's hand a little squeeze. Harry spoke first.

"I've been thinking. How are we supposed to capture him a second time?" Draco didn't need to ask to know who _him_was.

"I don't know. I do know that it won't be as easy as it was before. I'm thinking you have to be the one to use the Body Bind spell on him." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"No! I can't! Draco, I can't! You have no idea what he's like!"

"I know. Harry I know." He pulled their hands up and kissed the back of Harry's hand. "Hopefully it won't come to that but if it does I'll be right there with you. I won't be able to force you to do it though. It's all up to you. If needed, I want to catch him by surprise and get him to the point where you can easily Body Bind him. Then it's completely up to you."

"But-"

"If we can do it any other way I would, but unless something comes up, we likely won't be able to. I'll set up some wards, to make sure nobody can Apparate into this flat. That includes us, mainly because it would be stronger that way and harder for him to get through. Also you'll have to tell anyone you might be expecting that they cannot use the floo channel. I will completely close it until we deal with Eric. That means he'll have to come in through the front door, which you will have to open. Then I'll distract him while you Body Bind him." Harry looked at Draco and knew that he would have to do this, unless he wanted his husband to end up like he was in the nightmare he had.

They finished eating and after clearing the dishes, Draco went straight to setting up the wards. Harry took his time washing the dishes, trying to keep busy. When Draco was done, he moved to the floo and began on that. Harry continued with the dishes. When both finally finished they decided to head to the bedroom. Draco walked to the bed and sat down, Harry stood at the door.

"Do you want me to sleep somewhere else again tonight?" Harry shook his head without hesitation. "Thank God. I would not have made it through another night of that." Draco noticed Harry standing at the door and he was a little confused at why. "Harry? What are you doing standing there?" Harry shook his head like he was clearing his mind and sat down next to Draco. He was only there a few seconds before he pushed Draco down, climbed on top of him and started ravaging his mouth.

Draco gave him a few seconds and pushed him off realizing something. "Harry, I love your enthusiasm but something's wrong. You've never pushed me down before and you waited at the door as if it was habit for you to do that. Why?" Harry took a deep breath.

"It's an old habit from when I was with Eric, waiting at the door I mean. He would make me wait at the door and then command me to do anything he wanted me to do. Seeing him today must have made me all messed up and I just wanted the comfort of sex to maybe ease my mind." Draco pulled Harry close and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry, you need to tell me when something is troubling you. Like you said earlier it won't solve anything if you don't do anything about it." He released himself from Harry, stood up and walked to the door. Harry thought he was going to leave and opened his mouth to protest when Draco turned around. "Here, you try commanding me to do anything."

"Draco, I can't."

"Please try. I trust you." Harry thought for a minute.

"Undress me, while kissing me," he commanded while blushing red. _You would think he's never had sex before by the way he reacts, _Draco thought to himself with a smile on his face. He lazily walked over and kissed Harry. Draco was going to be gentle as possible tonight. As warm and comforting as he possibly could. He kissed Harry slowly, softly and without the heated passion that was usually there. His hands slowly took off Harry's clothes piece by piece, hands exploring the exposed flesh.

Harry started breathing heavily; he was already aroused. When Draco removed that last piece of clothing Harry was already about to come. Draco caressed Harry's skin one last time before completely pulling away and leaving Harry to whimper at the loss of Draco over him.

"Next command." Harry couldn't stand this. He didn't like having to command Draco.

"Draco I don't like this. Please don't make me continue." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I won't. I'll take control now." He pulled off his own clothes and explored Harry's body with hands and lips. When he finally entered, he did so slowly, thrusting inside and stoking Harry's cock with a slow and steady rhythm, which made them both climax quickly. Draco pulled out and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Well enough for a second round?" Harry just smiled and closed his eyes. His slow and steady breathing told Draco that he was asleep.  
**  
Notes:** I have a feeling that my story took a turn for the worst in the last chapter. Sorry! Everything's all better, right? Ok, there's the fact that Eric is after Harry and won't be happy until he kills Harry's "wifey," Draco. I know I was really over dramatic in the last chapter and sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews and the support!


	16. Chapter 16: A Knock From Draco

The week that was supposed to be their honeymoon week went by without a sound of Eric. Harry's first thought was that Eric had been caught and that they no longer had to worry though Draco's requested reports from the ministry told him otherwise. During that time, Draco and Harry never left each other alone for more than a few minutes and they didn't really leave the house. Not that it mattered; they had ways of entertaining themselves.

After the seventh night, Harry woke up in the morning to find he was alone in the large king sized bed. The bed was still messy on the other side but that couldn't prove anything after their passionate love-making. It would be more surprising to find it all neat and clean.

Harry stood and walked into the living room finding no one. Draco was gone, because he wasn't in the kitchen either. No, the flat was empty save for Harry. That thought made him nervous remembering the last time he awoke alone. He walked back into the bedroom and found a note on Draco's pillow. How he missed that the first time, he didn't know and didn't care. He quickly opened the letter and saw, in Draco's thin and straight handwriting, his name at the top of the page. He decided to read the letter aloud, finding his voice better than the empty silence.

"Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up and I know I promised I would never leave you alone but I had some business to attend to that couldn't possibly postponed. Don't answer the door to anyone. Polyjuice and Glamours can be very deceiving and reading Eric's past case file, tells me that I shouldn't put it passed him to use them. He's smart despite being the no good bloody bastard that he is. I love you and I should be back soon. As I've said before, don't answer the door. Go back to sleep, I know you need the rest. Love Draco."

Harry mentally cursed Draco. Draco knew this was likely going to be the day that Eric would show up but he left anyways. He decided to make the best of the situation. He took a shower, got dressed and changed the sheets on the bed. Then he went to making breakfast, hopefully Draco would be back before it was done.

The pancakes, bacon and eggs were cold before even a sign from Draco. Harry was beginning to get worried and hoped that no terrible fate had met his love. It was lunch before there was a noise at the door. Harry perked up but remembering what the letter said, he never made a move to answer the door. The noise continued and then there was a knock. Harry felt the blood drain from him as he practically knew who it was at the door.

"Harry," said a voice that was all too familiar, only it wasn't the rough and deep voice of Eric. It was the low but gentle voice of Draco. "Harry could you open the door for me? I have my hands full and it's impossible to get to my wand to unlock it. Please Harry?" There was the little hint of politeness Harry found hard to deny. He sat down on the couch and held onto the arm rest to keep himself from giving in. _Maybe it was Draco_, the little doubt in his mind said. He began thinking more possibilities, nurturing the seed of doubt until he found it almost impossible to deny that it was Draco at the door.

Harry stood and walked ever so slowly. Draco was still urging him to come and open the door for him.

As soon as he put his hand on the knob he knew this was wrong. He knew that the person on the other side of the door was not the holder of his love. The person on the other side of the door had a different intention. He instantly pulled his hand and away from the door.

That's when all of heck broke loose.

The door blasted away with the skill of an Auror who was trained to get passed wards and who also had enough sense to put a Silencing ward around the blast so that not a sound was made as the door blasted down and the wards were exploded into flecks of stray magic.

Harry dove to get out of the doorway as the blast happened and his Auror instinct took over. He realized one small problem. His wand was in the bedroom and it would be close to impossible to get to the bedroom from where he was at, considering the situation. His only hope was that Draco would come to save him and soon.

Harry was surprised to see Draco in the doorway but a flick of his wand told him that it was just a Glamour. The man who stood in front of him was none other than Eric Baldwin.

"Hello Harry. Nice to see you again. Hopefully you'll be a bit more compliant than last week." Harry just stood in fear, knowing there was little he could do. "Did you like my little spell? It makes the wizard imitate the beloved of whoever looks at it. Only small problem is that the wizard only sees himself and not what the other people see. I hoped you saw me but if you didn't, it's all right. I will make you remember your love for me by sundown." Harry made a decision to do something he would absolutely hate, but knew that it was either that or give in completely.

* * *

Draco rushed through the ministry. Why did they ask him to visit all these stupid people to report his information, file it or both? He just about had enough. He was to the point he didn't care if it got him fired, he was going to just walk away and return to his love, unaware of how much danger he was in. His last stop was personal and he opened the door of the attendance office. He asked the woman at the desk if he could take another two weeks off which was granted and then asked the same for Harry which was also granted, though reluctantly.

"So you're asking for Potter now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think I'll leave that up to your imagination." He left with a sly smile which changed to a smirk and then to a face of worry as he headed to the exit of the ministry to head home. When he began calling that little flat home, he didn't know. Maybe it was when he realized home was wherever Harry was.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! I finally found you." Draco reluctantly turned around knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Minister."

"Malfoy, I have some business to discuss with you."

"Could it possibly be postponed for another week at minimum, two weeks preferably?"

"It's about a new case that's turned up. I need you to handle it pronto."

"Don't you have other Aurors that can handle it?" Draco asked, trying to reason his way out of it.

"Yes but you have more experience in the field-"

"And no one is ever going to get that experience if you never give them the opportunity."

"Malfoy-"

"If you want me to take the case, wait another week then ask me. I can't be on call for every little thing that may need a little bit of research for another Auror. I can give a list of reliable contacts maybe, but I can't accept that case." Draco turned and started again walking to the exit.

"Malfoy, if you walk out that door without this case, I will take it as a personal resignation."

"Then consider this my two weeks notice," said Draco and walked out the door.

"Malfoy, you-" The rest of the minister's sentence was cut off by the closing of a door. Draco Apparated to the entrance of the flat and felt something was definitely wrong.

**Notes: **Thanks! I loved the reviews! Tempting as it was, Eric won't be killed by an anvil, piano or Starbucks logo. Also, I will not give out the information on whether Eric is killed or not. You will find out really soon, I promise! Just a few more chapters and I'll have to say goodbye to this story. I'm writing the ending and trying to make it really sweet. It's hard when you first got the idea at midnight but at the same time, I started this whole story sometime after midnight. Thanks again guys!


	17. Chapter 17: Things Never Go As Planned

Harry stood still as Eric made a Glamour in place of the door and placed wards around that he didn't recognize.

"That should keep anyone and everyone out," Eric said. Harry tried to keep his fear locked up but it didn't go unnoticed. He put on his most seductive smile and slowly walked to Eric, overly conscious of him thanks to his fear. "What's this? Realize who you belong to?" asked Eric, his eyes showing how greedy he was for Harry.

"Sorry about last week. My little wife was going to be home at any minute and I didn't want her to become suspicious." Eric showed a little anger at that.

"So you're still going to stay with her?"

"Course not, now that you're back. I just don't want her having the upper hand in the divorce case. I'll just drop it on her when she comes back using other reasons. She doesn't... Satisfy me in other areas like you do." Eric grinned but then turned serious. Harry took in a deep breath hoping he didn't find out anything.

"You still took another partner anyways. Didn't you believe I would come back for you? How dare you give yourself to someone else when you already belong to me?" Eric's anger began to flare which was not part of Harry's plan. Harry rushed up and kissed Eric, feeling disgusted at the feel of his lips. He just hoped the feeling was worth it and it would dispel Eric's anger.

The kiss failed. All it did was make Eric throw him to the ground. Harry's head hit the floor and everything was dark for a second. Eric gave him a few kicks to the stomach while shouting something and Harry felt like he was about to throw up. Why did he ever endure this before? Why did he feel he needed this before?

"Eric. Stop, please stop. I'm yours. I belong to you. Please just stop," Harry pleaded while mentally apologizing to Draco for saying those things. Draco probably would forgive him considering the situation but then again he wouldn't be in this situation if he had his wand like Draco said he should.

"That's right, Harry. You're mine. You will always be mine." Eric pulled him to his feet, gave him another hit to the face and then cradled him in his arms. "Harry. I was gone too long. I missed you. I missed your body. I missed the way you felt under me. I missed the way your voice cried out for me."

"Then why don't we relive some of those memories?" Harry said trying to be seductive while trying to find air for his lungs. It came out a little breathless but Eric didn't seem to mind.

"That sounds like a grand idea, if you will lead me to the bedroom." Harry was glad he took the little time to straighten up the bedroom otherwise he would have blown it right there. He had to restrain himself from walking passed the door and going to the bed. Eric sat at his usual spot on the bed and commanded Harry to undress and lay on the bed, legs spread for him.

Harry saw his wand on the other side of the bed. He stripped quickly and made his way to the bed trying to distract Eric from how close he was to his wand. He laid down in the middle. Eric on the right, wand on the left. Eric leaned over to steal a kiss and Harry rolled to the left giving a fake playful smile and pulling Eric's face to his before pressing his lips against the man's. Eric took control of this kiss and Harry did all he could not to throw up.

Harry opened his eyes hoping Eric had his closed. He did and Harry almost sighed in relief as he reached out to the left. Almost. Almost. Almost. Got it! He pressed the tip into Eric's throat, and he immediately pulled away from the kiss.

"Hand me your wand and stand up or I will remember that curse that takes every injury you gave to me and duplicate it to you." Harry's feelings were indescribable as he saw the amount of shock registered on Eric's face.

* * *

Draco stood outside the glamour that looked like a door. He could feel the Dark magic ward keeping anyone and everyone from trespassing. Draco knew this was Eric's doing. He cursed himself for being so stupid as to leave Harry alone on this day. He hoped that Harry had his wand but considering Eric got as far as putting up a ward and glamour, Draco seriously doubted that.

Raising his own wand he muttered the counter spell for the ward, knowing it only from the book on Dark counter spells in his library. He walked through the glamour and heard Harry's voice in the bedroom. He quietly headed to the door, with his wand raised and ready for anything, he opened it.

First he saw a man standing, his back to Draco with his hands raised, surrendered. Then he saw Harry on the bed, naked, with new purple bruises on his face and stomach.

"Hello Eric. We finally get to meet face to face without one of us Body Bound though it looks like you should be. I've heard a lot about you from Harry and I'm surprised I haven't killed you earlier." Eric stiffened and Harry sighed in relief.

"Draco. I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea what happened."

"I don't but I'm sure you will fill me in later."

"Eric. I would like for you to meet my husband, Draco Malfoy."

"Husband? You went out and got yourself another man? You lied to me. I knew you couldn't resist having some guy shove it up your-"

"It would be better if you stopped right there. There's two wands pointing at you and I don't know about Harry but I'm ready to make you suffer until you're begging for death and then it depends on if I've felt you have suffered enough before personally escorting you to Azkaban, which I can do easily with my power and position in the ministry. Harry, is there anything you want to do?" Harry stared long and cold at Eric.

"Eric, you put me through heck for two years but I won't do anything to make you suffer." Eric breathed out a sigh of relief and began to thank Harry. "Don't thank me. I won't do anything but I will surely let my husband do the honors of carrying out your torture." Eric managed to keep a straight face but Harry could tell he was scared.

"Harry. Snap his wand in half."

"But-!" Eric protested.

"I'm sure you also know what that means. It means your connection to magic will snap as well. You will be no better than a muggle though you will still be treated as a wizard when it comes to laws." Harry lowered his own wand and picked up the one that was supposedly Eric's. He held it out in both hands. Before he could snap the wood Eric jumped onto the bed and on top of Harry keeping him from breaking the wand. He flipped them over making Harry a human shield. Draco cursed at himself for letting his guard down and not noticing his muscles tense before he jumped. Harry whimpered as Eric draped an arm possessively around him.

"Drop your wand." Harry looked at him, mouthing that he shouldn't. Draco ignored it and placed the wand on the ground. Eric used a Body Bind spell and Draco felt ropes hold him in place. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"I'll show you just how much Harry belongs to me. I'll make him scream out my name while you, his precious husband, watch." Harry gasped and Draco felt disgusted that that man was touching his Harry. Draco decided to try something and hoped it didn't kill him.

He was taught it in Auror training, by personal trainers his parents hired and it was touched on in Hogwarts. All stated that if not controlled, it would be dangerous. He focused his magic, unaware of anything else around him. He muttered the counter spell to the Body Bind and released the magic that was being held within him.

The Body Bind released and he instantly jumped up and pulled Eric away from Harry. He straddled the man, pinning him to the floor with his arms to his sides. Draco couldn't hold back his anger and began taking it out on Eric. Hitting his head, ribs, anything trying to do as much damage as possible.

"...co! Draco! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"That's what I plan on doing!"

"He's not worth it! His death is not worth spending your life in prison! Draco, listen to me!" He felt Harry's hands grab his arms before he saw them. With the help of Harry, he pulled his arms away from Eric and took a look at what's he's done.

Eric's face was a bruised mess and it wouldn't be surprising if he got brain damage. Draco pulled himself up and off Eric, who coughed and winced, which proved that he wasn't unconscious. Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Eric and instantly Body Bound the man.  
Then Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him close. Harry began to sob and Draco held his bare body closer. "Harry its over. He won't hurt you anymore. It's finally over. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do much. I did a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"I left my wand in the bedroom, and I know you told me to never keep it out of reach but I forgot and you were gone. I had to lead him to the bedroom somehow so I..." His voice cracked and Draco knew what he meant from that already.

"Harry, listen to me. It doesn't matter. I don't care what you did to get in here as long as it was just because you had to."

"When he used the Body Bind on you and took me, he-" His sobs took over his voice and he couldn't say the rest.

"Harry. Shh. I will heal all your wounds and erase the feel of him from you. I would do that right now but I think we need to get him to the ministry."

"Could you hold me for a few more minutes?"

"Of course," said Draco and did just that. He held Harry, moving his hands up and down the soft skin of his back. After a few moments he said, "Harry, I would love to stay and hold you for hours but I think we need to get him to the Aurors." Harry finally pulled away. Draco looked into his beautiful green eyes and found strength there that wasn't there before.

After Harry dressed, they Apparated with Eric to the ministry. Immediately two Aurors came forward and took Eric then they all walked to the desk where criminals were to be turned in.  
The man at the desk told the people holding onto Eric to take him into the criminal holding area and put him under top surveillance. The man then asked the couple a series of questions which resulted in them telling their whole story.

"Jacobs. I heard that someone turned Baldwin in." Harry and Draco turned to see the minister walk to the desk. "Malfoy? I thought you didn't want to take the case."

"My case was to capture Eric Baldwin?"

"Why wouldn't I want one of my top Aurors capturing this guy who escaped the criminal hold and used Dark Arts to break the wards and injure three teams of my Aurors? Course I wanted you to take this case." Draco took a deep breath and cursed himself while quietly releasing it.

"Are you still putting out your two weeks' notice?"

"Sir, can I take it back?"

"After hearing your story? Yes, but you will also be taking a week of suspension to contemplate disobeying orders to take a case. Also forget about your two weeks of vacation. Just one week of suspension."

"Yes, sir." One week may be too short but any amount of time with Harry is never enough.

"Harry, you can take off another week. I'm sure three weeks is enough of a mental and physical break."

"Yes, sir, though if you're judging by the bruises, I would only need one day."

"Take the three weeks. You haven't had a vacation in years and this guy is one tough criminal who everyone underestimated. Go somewhere, like France or Italy or to China for all I care. Take the three weeks and then report back bright and early, prepared for more work."

"Yes, sir."

The minister left them and started yelling out orders while walking down the hall. Harry and Draco exchanged looks before Apparating home to take care of unfinished business.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! You guys totally make my day! I'm sorry but I won't be able to post the second to last chapter tomorrow and then the last chapter may be a while after that. I will try to write it as soon as possible! Oh and don't worry, Eric gets a worse punishment than just going to the ministry. Thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18: Finally Over

Instead of the flat, Harry found that they had traveled to the manor. They passed through the wards easily and Draco Apparated again to his own bedroom.

"Here?" Harry asked looking up at Draco, confused at why they didn't go to the flat. Draco just pulled him into his arms and told him softly.

"I didn't want to deal with the glamour and replacing wards right now. I want to make sure you're all right and there isn't anything wrong." Harry snuggled close and they stood like that in the middle of the room. "Harry, please tell me everything. I want to know what happened and especially what he did to you." Harry began explaining the story and Draco tightened his embrace when Harry told of the way Eric started to beat him.

"I was so scared. Any other time, I accepted it but this time, I didn't have the excuse that I deserved it so it hurt. It hurt so much. Draco I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry for."

"In order to get him to stop I had to tell him I was his. I didn't want to! I just-"

"Harry was it a lie?" Draco asked firmly, not leaving any room for argument.

"Yes but-"

"And you love only me right?"

"Yes but-"

"So then it doesn't matter what you told him. You had to get him to stop hurting you right? I'm not exactly happy about what you said but if it meant saving you pain then you could have said that you loved him as long as the truth is that I'm the only one you love." Harry continued his tale and Draco felt better when Harry told of the look Eric had when Harry got his wand and threatened him. He wished he was just a little bit earlier on his entrance so he could have seen it.

"When he Body Bound you, that's when the worst happened." Draco wished he didn't leave that few minute time slot for that wretched man to do what he wanted but there was no other way.

"Tell me what happened and I'll erase everything."

"He began touching me. Everywhere. It was disgusting and repulsive. Then he... He..."

"Harry what did he do?"

"He put his fingers in." Harry trembled in his arms and Draco released him only to grab his head in both hands gently forcing him to look straight into Draco's eyes.

"Just fingers?" Harry nodded.

"He pulled them out right before you threw him to the ground."

"I should have killed that man while I had the chance." Draco put his arms back around Harry and buried his own face into his shoulder. "I'm going to erase everything. I'm going to erase his touch, his feel, his scent, the bruises and even memories he left." He picked Harry up and placed him on the edge of the bed as he knelt on front of him.

Slowly Draco pulled off Harry's clothes, piece by piece. As he did so, he searched for any bruises on his body and kissed them before using a small healing charm on them. Next, Draco caressed every part of his exposed flesh, making goose bumps rise on Harry as he moaned loudly.

With a slight smile, Draco used his lips to touch his husband. He made a path along the collar bone with his tongue and Harry finally pulled his head up to kiss him. He fell back, pulling Draco with him.

"Too many clothes," Harry said from beneath him. He began tugging at the material trying to pull it off. Draco finally helped him, with a spell from his wand that was still in his pocket. His spell pulled his clothes off and threw them to the side, which were soon joined by his wand.  
Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry more, wanting to memorize the taste of his lips. He pulled away for a moment.

"I have to disinfect every place that he touched you so you better start naming out all the places."

"Just disinfect everywhere," Harry replied breathing heavily.

"I need to know where exactly." Harry stared at Draco, his eyes still holding onto that strength they found earlier.

"My mouth." Draco leaned down again and used his own lips and tongue to "disinfect" the part that Harry named. When he felt it was good enough for the moment he asked for the next place which Harry replied was his neck. Again using his mouth and tongue, Draco made that part clean. It continued for a short while and Harry's face was red from probably more than just embarrassment.

"Draco, do I have to say it?" he asked between pants.

"I won't know until you say it."

"I've already told you."

"It's a part of your body, what could be so embarrassing about that? Please just say it." Harry couldn't resist the politeness. It was one quirk he had.

"He touched my... arse."

"And?"

"And inside it."

"See? That wasn't so bad." Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry's forehead but Harry sought out his mouth and kept it there against his own mouth. Draco took this as an opportunity to use his hands to explore and caress his sensitive skin, especially the lower regions. Harry abruptly jerked his head and arched his back and let out a sweet and long moan.

Draco slid down and then lifted Harry's lower half so he could place his mouth on his opening. He licked and sucked for a minute and then inserted his tongue.

"Draco! Stop it! It's-"

"Dirty? Yeah, I know which is why I'm cleaning it."

"Draco. Just put it in already. Please Draco?" His request was answered and Draco swiftly entered. He allowed a few seconds for his husband to get used to it before moving. Harry reached up and Draco leaned down enough that Harry could wrap his arms around him. Draco took his hands away from Harry's legs and embraced him in return.

When they finally climaxed together, they shouted each other's name and Draco collapsed onto Harry. He pulled out then wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

"Thank Merlin your alive and safe."

"Draco?" asked Harry, exhaustion in his voice.

"When I saw you today with your wand pointing at him, I was happy that you could finally face him, and make him bow down to you. I was happy that you no longer loved him, and that you were back to your old self. The person who wouldn't let himself be controlled. But when he jumped on you, I did everything in my power not to kill him right there. When he casually touched you like an object, I wanted to tear his arm off."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe. Even if I hit with the most accurate spell I know, it can still hit you. I would rather die than to let that happen. And I know, if something were to happen, you would be able to defend yourself well enough and-"

"Draco, stop please. I wanted to sleep but hearing you say these things makes it impossible. Draco, have you ever thought of how I would be, if something would ever happen to you? If he hurt you or worse, killed you, I wouldn't care what happened to me. I would have let him do whatever he wanted."

"Harry, don't ever let anyone-"

"If you don't want that to ever happen, make sure you don't get yourself killed, even while protecting me."

"Blackmail?" Draco questioned.

"If it works," Harry replied with a sleepy smirk.

"I guess I'll start learning all the defense spells I can." He lightly pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. "I'll let you sleep now, my love, if that's what you want." Harry made a face that looked somewhat like a sleepy smug grin.

"Since you kept me awake, I'm in the mood for something else." He wriggled his hips against Draco.

"Have I ever told you that you are as innocent as a demon?" He began kissing Harry and after a minute Harry's mouth when limp and Draco knew he was fast asleep. One sweet smile and a kiss to his husband's brow before he closed his own eyes in sleep.

In the morning Draco and Harry quickly packed some clothes and whatever else they thought they might needed in a suitcase and shrank the case so that it was small enough that it fit in a pocket.

"Why do you even want to pack?" asked Draco. "We could save a lot of time if we didn't because I'm sure we won't spend much time in those clothes." He finished with a wink and Harry sighed.

"There's more to a honeymoon trip than the nightlife."

"Like what?" Harry thought for a moment.

"You're right but I still want to pack clothes." Harry walked over and grabbed the enchanted broom. "Ready Draco?"

"Been ready." They both hopped onto the broom and flew to their destination.  
A half an hour of traveling and already Harry wad sick of the broom. Flying wasn't bad. In fact the flying was great, if only there wasn't a pervert in the back groping him every other minute.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"Groping you." _He didn't even come up with an excuse!_

"Then stop it."

"Admit it, you like it."

"I do not-" A moan escaped from his lips as Draco found a sensitive spot on the inside of his thigh. Harry could practically feel the smirk on Draco's face. "That didn't count." Another moan came out when Draco found yet another sensitive spot when he kissed and nibbled on Harry's neck. The couples bodies were getting so heated up, they didn't notice the drop in temperature as they got closer to their destination.

"Switzerland? Is Hermione crazy? What are we supposed to do in the Swiss Alps?"

"Well there's hiking and skiing." Harry gave him a look.

"I can't imagine you hiking or skiing. There's more to it than that."

"Then how about this situation. It's freezing cold. The heater isn't working very well so the room is so cold that the blankets aren't warm enough, so we have to use body heat to keep each other warm. I begin caressing your body and you shiver underneath my fingertips. Then a moan-"

"Stop Draco!" Because they were still on the broom, Draco couldn't see how red Harry's face had become.

"Escaped your lips," he said, continuing, "as I slowly let my mouth suck at your-"

"Draco! Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"It's embarrassing," Harry whined.

"Not a good enough reason."

"Draco!"

"Say the magic words or I'll continue."

"Draco, I want you to stop."

"I'll stop."

"Be glad I didn't use the other magic words to actually seal your mouth." The broom chose that moment to lower itself and fly down to the hotel. The hotel building itself was simple. It was a large wooden cabin surrounded by trees. Large windows let in all the light possible and a light layer of snow covered every surface. Harry and Draco walked inside and were welcomed by a wave of warmth and the smell of wood on fire was also a little comforting.

"Willkommen. Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" The couple turned to face a large man with a face that looked as though it had seen many years.

"Do you speak English?"

"Ah, English. Yes yes. Reservations, yes?" He spoke with a strong accent and his English was broken but understandable.

"Possibly. We had reservations last week but due to... Circumstances we weren't able to come. Is there any way we could renew them or pay for a different room?" asked Harry.

"No reservations. New room, yes. You want suite, yes?" Harry looked to Draco for guidance.

"Suite would be fine. Please give us the best room you have available."

"Best is more cost. Still want best?"

"Yes please." The man named a price and Draco pulled the money out without hesitation. The man handed him the key and Draco led Harry by hand to the room.

Outside was freezing but that did nothing against the steamy heat resonating from inside their room, which was from more than just the heater. The whole week they were there, the couple didn't leave the room too often. A few times to go out to eat and once to the drugstore for the obvious reason.

"Leaving, no?"

"Yes, we're leaving."

"No skiing?"

"No, we didn't have any time," Draco replied giving a small devilish grin to Harry whose cheeks got a pink tint. They left really late from the hotel, not minding the fact that they had to pay for another night since it was past checkout time. Once they were out and within a safe distance, they Apparated to the manor.

Inside their home, they headed to their bed despite the fact that they were in a bed practically the whole week. This time was a little different; the couple was happy to just lie in each other's arms and feel their heart beats through their skin.

"Harry, I love you," Draco whispered quietly into the dark room.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry said back.

Though all their recent problems had been solved, that didn't mean that the future wouldn't be throwing out any new ones. The couple just knew that when the next problem came, they would face it and solve it the best way; together.

**Notes: **Not the end! Or I wouldn't be writing an author note here. I have a short epilogue and then it will be the end... I'm so sad... I am already writing my next story which will be about James and Scopius. If I get enough of a response, I will write another HPDM. Thanks guys! And sorry I didn't post this sooner. I had some family business I had to take care of.


	19. Epilogue

**Notes: **I want to end with the story and not have my notes interrupt your thoughts so that's why I'm writing this here. **THANK YOU **to everyone who has read this story and to everyone who has posted a review about it! I never would have guessed my first story would have generated this much of a response, so **THANK YOU! **All I have to say about the epilogue was that I tried to end it warm and sweet like baked cookies! If it isn't... Oh well.

* * *

Draco smiled softly as the love of his life was baby talking the 5 month old baby, Rose. Her parents, Hermione and Ron, sat out on the patio a short distance away. To see Harry with his face lit up, playing peek-a-boo with the little girl, gave him a warm feeling.

Only a year ago, he found Harry beaten terribly, to the point of unconsciousness. Only a year ago, he fell in love with that man that he was proud to call his husband. Only year ago seemed like only one week ago. Time had really flown.

Eric was sentenced with the previous charges, the charges from the ministry for his escape and Harry even pressed his own charges against him. Just as the man stepped out of the protection of the courtroom, his first victim hit him with a terrible curse, giving him all the pain the victim went through while he's experiencing all of his worst fears, and then ended it with the killing curse. Draco thought the man deserved more suffering but was content with that.

Harry had changed dramatically in the period of one year. He never let go of that strength he found on that day and little by little he gradually turned into his normal self. He became the stubborn difficult and caring person he was before Eric and Draco prided himself on the fact that he was the reason for it.

"Harry," Hermione began, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Have you considered adoption? Looking at how you look at Rose, it's a wonder why you don't have children of your own."

"I know the reason." Ron said not wanting to be left out. "He married a man, it's anatomically impossible for them to have children."

"Wow. That's amazing. Six syllables. I think little Ron is finally growing up." said Draco with a smug look on his face.

"You're so childish."

"Coming from the person who finally figured out the reason why two men can't have kids."

"You two; will you ever learn?" said Harry turning his head away from the little girl with curly red hair and facing the other three. "Yes I've thought about adoption, it's just..."

"Just what?" asked Hermione.

"It's just not the same. I've never really had any blood related family and I know that blood relation doesn't make people any more or less like family but... I guess when I pictured having a child I thought that I wanted someone tied to me by blood, someone who had part of me running through their veins. I know I won't be able to have that but I don't, even in the slightest bit, regret that I married Draco and not some woman. I love him too much." Harry gave Draco a sweet smile which made his heart skip a beat.

"Geez. Why do I always have to listen to the mushy stuff? Can't you guys hold it in until your alone?" complained Ron, earning a small glare from Hermione.

"I think it's romantic that they aren't afraid to say things like that. A certain someone should be a little braver and say those sappy things in public," said Hermione, always sticking up for the couple. "Harry, could you settle Rose down for her nap?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry lifted up the small girl, who giggled when he did, and carried her inside. Hermione spoke when Harry was gone.

"Draco, I know this is long overdue but I have to tell you thank you. You were the only one Harry would let come close to him other than Eric and eventually you changed it so that he opened up to his friends again. He seems much happier and I'm glad that you were the one who found him because I'm sure no one else could have done what you did."

"Don't get your head all swollen over this but I agree." said Ron, with more than just a hint of reluctance.

"I'm glad I was the one too. I got to see my unrequited love again and soon after, it wasn't unrequited. I just wish that somehow I could give what Harry wants; a child of his own, related to him by blood," Draco sounded hopeless and like he'd been stressing over that.

"Harry did say he didn't regret marrying you, knowing that no children will come." said Hermione, trying to comfort him a little. Draco continued unaware that Harry was standing right inside the door and heard every word of what Draco was about to say.

"I know, but I love him and want to do what's best for him. He says he wanted kids. I know that some part of him, some bit of him regrets the fact that he chose me, and wishes he could have fell in love with someone who he could have a child with. I can't stand in his way of what he wants. If that means leaving him so he could have an actual family, then I might have to do just that." Harry couldn't stand to listen anymore.

"Excuse us, but we have to go home," said Harry and added, "Now," as a final measure. Harry grabbed Draco and with a flick of his wand, Apparated to the repaired flat.

"What the heck are you thinking Draco?"

"What do you mean?" He had an idea of why Harry was in a bad mood but wanted so much to deny that reason.

"'Leaving him so he can have an actual family?' You have to be kidding me! The last thing I want in my life is for you to leave me for any reason at all." He toned his voice down to something gentle. "When I married you, I knew that there was no way I'd have kids. I didn't feel disappointed because I was going to be with the person I loved the most in the world. I was going to be part of his family and he was going to be part of mine. That's the only family I will ever need."

"But-" Harry interrupted him, his voice holding the anger again.

"But nothing! If you left me, I know for sure that I would never love anyone else. That my heart would go with you. What? Did you think that once you were out of the picture, that I'd go find a woman and we'd have kids and live in a light blue house with a white picket fence, living a perfect life?" Again his voice switched to the gentle tone. "I would rather fight with you every single day than live that life because then I'd still be able to see you, hear you, talk to you, and know that you still think of me. Draco, I love you. If I wanted a child, there's always adoption."

"But what about blood ties?"

"I thought about it. You can love someone who isn't related just as much as you can love someone who is related and being blood related doesn't mean you love your relative. I thought about it when I laid Rose down to sleep. I didn't love my aunt or her family but I did love my best friends and their family as if they were my own family. I love you, and I seriously hope we have no blood ties because that would be a little awkward." Harry didn't have enough time to draw another breath before Draco's mouth was pressed against his own. Harry didn't hesitate to surrender to the kiss and wrap his arms around Draco whose hands were already cupped around Harry's face and neck. When they finally had a second to breathe Harry pushed him away so that there were a few inches between their mouths. He could still feel Draco's hot breath and had to control himself so that he didn't close the distance.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You said I was the only family you'll ever need and then you said if we really wanted a child, we could always adopt and you'll still love it as your own. I don't know why but I felt so happy at that." Harry just smiled and let go of his control. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's.

**-2 months later****-  
**

"Harry! Where's James's blanket?" shouted Draco rushing around their new 4 bedroom house.

"Should be in the laundry."

"Found it." Harry smiled to himself. It's been 3 weeks since they adopted baby James. He was 9 months old and was the cutest baby Harry has ever seen. Draco seemed so much like a father to him already and Harry was the doting mother.

Harry stood up and walked into James's bedroom. Draco was leaning over the crib watching James sleep. As soon as he heard Harry he turned with such a gentle look on his face. He motioned for Harry to come and as Harry did, Draco's arms came around and held him close. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's temple.

"Harry, we have such a perfect child." Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and smiled into his neck.

"I know."


End file.
